


The Three Kingdoms

by Demoncookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Humans being dicks, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncookie/pseuds/Demoncookie
Summary: With a recent war leaving tensions high, Min'na and her friends struggle to traverse Delanos to find out what had happened to a string of towns. Entire villages of people were vanishing over night, and help was few and hard won. Will they succeed? Or will another war on the horizon overshadow their mission?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

A small village sat on the edge of a frozen lake as its slick surface was ever so slowly concealed by a sprinkling of snow. Most of its occupants had been taken away to their own subconscious fantasies, save for two, still out to admire the falling crystals around them. 

Phil made his way to the village center, where an old oak’s branches stretched out into the sky. The snow on its branches gave it an ethereal appearance against the dark clouds overhead. An elven child sat alone on an old wooden bench beneath the tree, an old worn dress hung loosely on her thin frame. Its color, while surely never a brilliant shade, was now an unremarkable mix of brown and grey. 

“I don't suppose you'd like to come with me?” he offered, stepping into the light of a nearby brazier. Her head shot up, her halo of black curls bouncing, displacing the snow that had begun settling.

“You seemed awfully interested earlier, when I was talking about picking up a companion earlier; though I'll admit, I had something a bit different in mind at the time,” he continued with a half grin, scratching at his long beard. It hung to his knees, unadorned with any rings or signs of status. Two simple braids on either end were the only indication that he paid it any mind at all.

“Wh-why?” She stuttered, eyeing him warily from where she sat. “E-everybody else s-says I can't get n-nothing done right.” A shiver convulsed through her, shaking off more of the snow.

“Well has everybody seen you doing everything?” Phil countered. He propped his weapon next to him, leaning on it. It looked to her to be a hammer with a too long handle and an unusual curved pike.

“No,” she frowned, sitting up a bit straighter. “B-but you adventure and stuff, right? I'm t-too small to do that stuff, I'd be d-dead in a week,” she argued, looking away from the man in front of her. She wrapped her arms tighter around her midsection to ward off the cold. 

“I'm not very tall either, and I turned out just fine. You'll be fine too. Probably grow up tall and proud,” he reasoned, following her lead and looking around at the falling snow.

“What about you?” she asked out of hesitant curiosity, “Will you grow up too?”

The girl was answered with a hearty laugh. “I'm far behind my growing years, lass. No, I'll be stuck short like this for the rest of my years.”

“Then how do you kn-know I'll grow? I d-don't want to be short forever!” 

More laughter ensued at her panicked face. “Were your parents short?”

“I don’t know, everyone’s taller than m-me.”

“Well, I have every faith you'll grow up nice and tall. Where I'm from not a single person grows taller than a nightshade bush. I knew I was going to be a small one, just like you should know you'll grow tall.” They were looking at one another now, wariness melting into curiosity.

“That m-makes sense, I g-guess. . . but still, isn't what you d-do dangerous?”

“No more dangerous than sleeping alone on a bench at night in the middle of the city.”

“I've been doing good so far,” she defended herself indignantly.

“And I've been doing well traveling,” he shot back. “Unless, you'd rather stay here. I won't force you to leave.” There was a pause as the snow silently fell between them. The lamplight flickered, the wind sending another shiver down her pale form. The halo of black curls around her face were growing damp from the falling snow. “Now, of course you don't have to listen to me. . . but a chance to get out and travel, away to places I still can't pronounce, it sounds like a fine thing to take a chance on,” he said.

“What's the c-catch?” she asked, inching forward on the bench.

“I never said it was an easy life. I've never met a soul who said it wasn't worth it though.”


	2. Chapter 1

Passers-by ignored the sound of breaking glass as they ambled about in the late hour. The moon was high, illuminating the town below it from its clear skies. The large inn sat in the central most part of town and was alive with the jovial calls and the rowdiness of its patrons. Every seat was taken inside, with more willing to stand for a mug of beer after a long day of work. There was a small section in the corner right of the door kept clear for a few traveling bards who were playing for their rooms that night. There were four of them, three women, one man, all with different instruments. The pan flute danced over the loud voices of the patrons while the drum kept rhythm, constantly assessing the crowd. The viola played with the pan flute while the lyre started to nod off, coming in and out sporadically. A loud commotion on the other side of the inn made the conversations drop as the music halted cacophonously. Min'na could see a group of dwarves in the corner of the inn surrounding a woman who was glaring at them all in turn. 

“You're coming with us. You've been at this game too long, Deb. Now get up nice and easy before we have to do something your father would regret,” one of the dwarves spoke. 

He had a salt and pepper beard that hung almost to his feet and carried an axe about as tall as he was. The two dwarves on either side of him were equally imposing, scars marred their faces and bared forearms. Min’na put her pan flute in her side bag and slowly made her way over from the bard’s circle. She recognized the woman as the dwarf she’d seen earlier, they’d talked in the market for a time before they had to part ways. While they were still strangers to each other, Min’na had liked her, and didn’t want anything unnecessary to happen to her.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ve made myself clear. I refuse to go back to Baulder,” she said defiantly, her head raised to glare at the head dwarf. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid that hung down her back over her simple traveling clothes.

“That’s the wrong answer lass,” he warned. He brought his axe out in front of him as the innkeeper made his way over. He was a portly man with a head of balding brown hair and a round face flushed red from his quick, waddling pace. He waved his arms about, his clothing stained from working in the bar all night.

“What are you doing? What is the meaning of this? Go outside with your fights! I won’t have them in here!” the disheveled man shouted at the group. 

The dwarf who had spoken turned his scowl to the man, knocking over a tray of beer a bar maid had been carrying onto several patrons nearby. Said men, now soaking wet with alcohol, gave a drunken battlecry and went to take a swing at the dwarves. Deb caught Min’na’s eye while the men were distracted. Min’na nodded her head back toward the door and Deb slightly inclined hers. Min’na quickly made her way back to the area she’d left her bag, the other musicians having departed at the violent interruption. 

Min’na left quickly, her bag over her shoulder and pan flute tucked away safely in its side pouch that hung at her hip. Though the sun had long since set, the breezes danced around the corners still warming those interrupting the invisible ballet. She was glad she’d spent the extra silver she’d had on her cloak earlier at the town market. It was a deep blue with a double layer, one falling just below her shoulders with the other falling to mid calf. Min’na heard the back door open in the night’s quiet, the clang of the kitchen staff interrupting the soft crickets. She carefully made her way around back, picking up her pace when she heard the front door opening behind her. She saw the dwarf crouched behind a stack of crates just on the other side of the service door, a small bag over her shoulder. She nodded when she saw Min’na approach. 

“Name’s Deb Oka,” she introduced herself quietly, her eyes scanning the back alley they were in. “You have a plan from here?” She wore simple traveling leathers, her brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

“I’m Min’na,” the elf responded. “And not really, but getting out of here’s a great start,” she said with a smile.

Deb cracked a small smile of her own. “It is. The farther south the better.”

Min’na stood and offered her hand. “Looks like you’ve already got a plan, further south it is.”

***

Min’na and Deb were coming up on their next destination: O’shira. It was a quiet town northwest of the desert capital that would be a great place to lay low for a while. The two had decided to stick together for the time being; after all, the people coming after Deb were looking for a woman on her own, and the two were making fast friends. Min’na frowned when the small town came into sight over the crest of a hill. She held her hand out to stop Deb who looked around in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” 

Min’na stayed silent. The lights in the town up ahead were all out, and the animals were quiet. She put a finger to her lips to tell Deb to stay quiet before setting off again. The place was eerie. The confusion sitting deeply within Min’na did nothing but grow as they made their way into the town borders. The place looked as though it had been ransacked. Doors barely clinging to hinges, baskets haphazardly strewn about, blankets flung half out of windows. There were no blood stains anywhere though, all of the buildings and obstacles somehow spotless. Min’na and Deb shared a look, frowning. The pair froze as voices came into earshot. From the deep pitch of their voices, it sounded like a large group of men, all shouting and laughing amongst each other. Deb pointed down a different alleyway and Min’na nodded, continuing forward. Min’na stopped when the light of a campfire came into view, crouching to remain in the shadows. 

She could see about ten men around the campfire, probably more, she guessed, inside the nearby buildings. She couldn’t see Deb, and while that worried her, she knew it was a good thing. These men did not look like the run-of-the-mill bandits she’d seen in her time traveling. These men appeared well armed, and while most seemed intoxicated, she had no doubt they were still very aware of their surroundings. Not looking to confront any member of this band of whatever they were, Min’na crept backwards. She found Deb a minute later in the same alley she’d gone down before. Deb was scowling, her fists tight at her sides.

“We need to go,” Min’na whispered. 

Deb shook her head vehemently. 

“What do you mean no? We can't fight our way out of this,” she hissed. 

“They have someone. We need to help,” Deb whispered, shaking her head again. 

Min'na sighed through her nose, dropping her chin to her chest. “You're going to be the death of me.”

“She has a plan,” Deb whispered.

“She better,” Min'na muttered, following Deb back down the alleyway. 

They went around the back of three more houses before they saw the light of the fire again, more distant now. Deb stopped a few feet before the end of the building and pointed up to an open window above them. Min’na frowned and stood up slowly, climbing up on a nearby crate. Inside was a bare room with a closed door, a woman in the far corner from the window. She was barefooted, with a thick rope binding her at the ankle and wrist, her hands stuffed inside a burlap sack. Her long black hair cascaded over her face in waves. She wore bright red clothing with the edges lined in a rough gold fringe; bruises peeked out on what skin Min’na could see. The elf pursed her lips and climbed back down, glaring at Deb.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming this entirely on you,” she hissed angrily. 

She quickly climbed back up and dropped into the room. The woman’s head snapped up when she heard Min’na drop down. It was dark, but Min’na could see dark bruises forming on her copper skin. She held up her hands in silent plea, eyes never wavering from Min’na’s. Min’na moved forward silently, stopping in front of the human. 

“Guards?” Min’na asked, noticing how the woman’s mouth was unhindered. 

The woman tapped twice on the ground, tipping her head up. It was then Min’na saw the dark ring around her throat. The elf nodded when she brought her head back down. 

“Plan?” 

The woman held her hands up again, shaking them slightly. Min’na narrowed her eyes, weighing her options. Finally she points at the woman, still glaring. 

“Don’t you dare make a noise. Straight out the window.” 

She nodded, holding out her hands further. Min’na took hold of the rough bag and slipped a small dagger out of her boot. She went to work at the rope, cursing its maker. When the last of it snapped away, Min’na started on the bindings on her ankles. The woman rubbed the feeling back into her hands, maneuvering to give Min’na more room to work. After too long, the ropes gave way. Min’na helped the woman up, giving her a moment to find her balance. The elf nodded once, a question. She nodded back, willing to follow. With a little help, they got her up and out of the window and onto the dirt alley outside. 

“Plan?” Min’na asked again.

The woman held up a small red vial with an unknown liquid swirling inside and spoke in a strained whisper. “This. Dump it in the barrel and run.” 

Min’na nodded and Deb risked another look around the corner. She put a hand back for the vial and the woman hesitated before handing it over. Min’na took hold of the woman’s arm, nodding her head in the other direction. She inclined her head and they made their way back down the deserted streets. Min’na took her to the small shack on the outskirts of the town that she and Deb had left their things in. She handed the woman her waterskin, who nodded her head in thanks. Now that Min’na could see her better, she took a closer look at what the woman wore. Her top was a singular piece of fabric, wrapped around her upper torso several times; the fringe appeared more ragged up close and out of place with the quality of material it was attached to. Her pants had a wide band and hung low on her wide hips, bagging away from her legs. “So, what’s your name?” Min’na asked once she saw that she was done drinking.

“Ta’la Danamis Kalmati. Thank you for getting me out of there. I just wish my company had been as lucky.” She spoke with a heavy desert accent, rarely heard this far north.

“I’m sorry to hear about that.”

“They are already getting their revenge. Who, may I ask, are you?” she asked, handing Min’na her water skin back.

“I’m Min’na Klein. Deb’s the one that found you. We were on our way south and thought we could stop here. Do you have any idea what happened?”

Ta’la frowned. “No, but this isn’t the first town to go missing. My men and I were going north to investigate. Has anything been announced?”

“Not that we’ve heard, no. You don’t look much like a traveler though. What happened, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I am the daughter of one of the most successful merchants in Registan ka Gahana, and I dress for that position so that others may see his prosperity in me,” she answered proudly. “When my group was overtaken by those bandits, they stole my jewelry and ripped the coins from my clothes. I hope to get them back before departing from this place.”

“There are more places like this?” Min’na asked, concerned.

“Yes. Mostly small towns on our borders. We’ve already spoken to the elves of Starleaf Forest. They’re just as unclear of the situation, and have retreated further into their own territory. Has there truly been no word? No one knows about this?” Ta'la asked, looking distressed at the news. 

Min’na shook her head. “No, as far as I know, nothing has been announced.” 

Just then Deb came through the door, giving Ta’la a questioning look. “I don’t want to know what that was, but they’re dropping like flies out there. What’s the plan now?”  
Min’na leaned back on the table in the one room abode. “Well, I think we should still stay here for the night. We’re both too tired and I’m sure you need the rest.” Ta’la nodded at Min’na’s remark.

“It would be a long journey, but I believe the University in the mountains would be of great assistance.” Deb looked uncomfortable with the suggestion.

“That’s close to Baulder. I’d like to avoid that city, it’s the whole reason we were going south.”

“What if we went north around the lake instead?” Min’na suggested. Deb still looked less than thrilled about the idea. Ta’la let the silence sit for a few minutes before speaking. 

“It is as you said, we’re all tired. A decision can be made in the morning.”

“I’ll take first watch Deb, get some sleep,” Min’na offered. “You can use my bedroll, I’ll snag Deb’s when it’s her turn,” she told Ta’la.

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 2

The building before them was massive, though even Min’na could see that word doing the University an injustice. Its towers stretched into the clouds, its windows glowing star white through the darkness. It looked entirely different from the Bard’s College, its white stone flowing into the side of the mountain. 

“Look at this place ...” Min’na trailed off, head tilted almost all the way back to take it all in. Ta’la and Deb came up behind her, looking around.

“It’s certainly a sight,” Ta’la agreed.

“A sight indeed, I’ve never seen anything like this,” Deb said, trying to take it all in. Min’na took a deep breath and adjusted her bag.

“Well, no time like now. We’re expected, right?” 

Ta’la nodded and the group moved forward through the grand entrance doors. The sun had set recently, which was apparently late enough for the entrance hall to be deserted. It was a massive room with a domed roof. The stone was black marble with white veins that glittered under the chandelier’s light. There was a deep red carpet under their feet with runners leading out through the three archways, one directly ahead   
with the other two on either side.

“Any idea where to go?” Deb asked.

“Not a clue. I’m willing to find out though,” Min’na replied.

They were about to decide which direction to walk in when a short man with a balding head bustled through the archway to their left.

“Just on time! Wonderful! This way, this way.” He gestured them to follow, turning on his heel back down the hall. The three women shared a shrug before jogging to catch up with the resident. He had long, unadorned dark blue robes. Min'na would occasionally catch glimpses of black leather shoes under his attire. “The Headmaster is right this way. He is quite eager to speak with you. This is an entirely new phenomenon you wrote about. Are you entirely certain the entire town had vanished?” 

Ta'la have the short man an odd look. “Do you think it possible to have simply missed everyone?”

The older man paused a moment before answering. “No, I don't suppose so. It's just so curious you see. It's had everyone talking here.”

“Word spreads quickly here then,” Min'na said, looking around at the various paintings as they passed them. 

“Oh very. Here we are. You can leave your things here before we continue the rest of the way, it’s quite a long trip up,” he said as he stopped at one of the many doors they’d passed. They all paused at that, looking at each other. “Oh! Don't worry about a thing. The Headmaster said to tell you this was entirely for your benefit. You see, he believed it would be easier for you to climb the stairs unhindered. ” They paused still, unsure. Min'na was the first to move, shrugging off her bag.

“Fine. We’ll be coming back for them, right?” Min'na asked as she handed him the bag.

“Well that is entirely up to you. The Headmaster is also willing to offer the three of you board for the night, in which case your things will be brought up for you.” Min'na looked over to Ta'la at that, shrugging.

“I don't see the harm. Do you?” She asked Deb.

“I suppose not.” She answered slowly, relieving herself of her bag. Ta'la relinquished hers silently, still suspicious.

“Wonderful!” He placed their things in a small office looking area before closing the door once more. “Shall we be off then?”

***

The Headmaster’s office was indeed quite a ways up. Deb at least was glad they’d left their bags by the time they reached the wide doors. Eugine, as they found out, was a squire. And very talkative. Min'na turned her head to hide a smile at Ta'la's growing frustration. Eugine knocked on the door rapidly, a muffled voice from the other side said they were welcome. He opened one of the doors wide at the answer, gesturing for them to walk ahead. 

“It was wonderful meeting you! The Headmaster will see you now,” Eugine stated. Ta'la brushed past wordlessly and Min'na chuckled.

“Thank you Eugine,” she said, Deb following her into the office. It wasn't a large room, certainly no bigger than the one their bags sat in downstairs. It was paneled with dark wood and the same soft, red carpet from the entryway. Min’na guessed this was where the Headmaster met guests, as she couldn’t imagine someone so important working in such a small space. Two bookcases stretched to the ceiling on either side of the room, another door directly in front of them. 

“There you are. I am Headmaster Garet, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,” came a voice to their right. The trio turned to see an old human stand up from a chess table. His hair had gone completely white and was kept short on the sides. He wore embroidered grey robes that fell to the floor, and no obvious jewelry that Min’na could see. There was a younger elf with him at the table who stayed seated. He had pale skin and straight, inky black hair that went just past his shoulders. He wore simple black robes that looked loose on his frame, as if they had been made purposely too large. His hazel eyes assessed the room’s occupants in turn, but no comment came forth.

“Thank you for meeting with us. Did you find anything while we traveled?” Min’na asked. The Headmaster shook his head and placed his hands behind his back. 

“I’m afraid nothing in our archives matches what you told us, which is quite alarming given its size. You said there were multiple locations like this?”

“Yes,” Ta’la answered. “Abadine, King’s Flat, and O’shira are the three towns we have personally traveled to, but there may be others.” The headmaster frowned, bringing a hand forward to rub at his chin.

“This is most troubling. Tell me, did you have any intention of investigating this further, or are you simply a messenger?”

Min’na shrugged and looked to Ta’la and Deb on either side of her before meeting the Headmaster's gaze once more. “I’m willing to find out what’s happened if you have a plan,” she finally answered.

“Aye, I’ll go too. I didn’t like the feel of those towns. Something’d gone horribly wrong,” Deb stated. Her lips were pursed and she looked uncomfortable, even standing as far as she was from the villages now.  
Ta’la also nodded in agreement. “This is a major problem for my father’s company. Anything I can do to fix this, I will.” 

The young elf still sitting behind the Headmaster started frowning. He looked as though he was about to say something when Headmaster Garet turned to speak to him.

“Ar’latos, show them to the room that was prepared please. I wish to discuss this in more detail tomorrow.” 

Ar’latos looked less than thrilled. “Of course Headmaster, but if I may have a word with you when I’m done --”

“Tomorrow, please. It has been a long day.” 

***

Min’na knocked on the Headmaster’s door the next morning. Food had been brought to them with a message to come see the Headmaster when they had finished. The murmur from the other side stopped at the sound and a moment later the door swung open. Ar’latos stepped aside when he saw them.

“Come in.” Min’na nodded to him as she walked past, Ta’la and Deb behind her. The Headmaster was standing in front of the bookshelves to the left when they walked in, scanning the selection. 

“There you are. Now then, I trust you slept well?”

Min'na nodded. “We did, thank you. Did you have a plan for how we might find out what happened to the villages?”

“Straight to the point? I did have a plan, yes, I've been arguing with Ar'latos about it all morning.” He wasn't smiling, but Min'na could see a cheerful gleam in his eye. Said elf, however, was glaring at Headmaster Garet. Min'na looked back and forth between the two, confused.

“Is there a problem?” She asked slowly.

“If something truly is amiss then sending the three of you alone would be foolish. It would be far too dangerous --” Ar’latos jumped in to argue.

“We got here just fine, did we not? We can take care of ourselves,” Ta’la interrupted, glaring at him. 

“Anything could happen. Even together, three women traveling alone is dangerous,” Ar'latos continued, returning Ta’la’s glare.

“Anyone traveling alone would be a target too. And Ta'la's right, we've made it this far just fine,” Min'na reasoned. 

“I still think --” Ar'latos started.

“As I don't see this argument going anywhere within the next century, I have come up with a solution that I believe will settle both of your predicaments,” Headmaster Garet intervened. Both sides quieted down to hear what he had to say. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he continued. “I propose you take Ar'latos with you on this endeavor. Doing so would make your party larger and less likely to be attacked, and he could send back detailed reports of whatever it may be that you find.” Silence answered the Headmaster at first. Ar'latos looked like he was considering the offer while Ta'la closed her eyes and let out a long breath. 

“That ... would probably work,” Deb said slowly. Min'na nodded in agreement. 

“If that's what it takes, fine. Where should we start Headmaster?” Min’na asked.

“If I may make a suggestion, Highever would be a good place to start looking for more information. They aren't as ... hostile to the other races as the Capitol,” Ar'latos suggested. “They have an archive that is probably more up to date on current affairs.”

Ta'la finally relaxed, joining in on the conversation. “It's the second largest human city this far north. It would be a fine place to start. I can write a letter to my father from there and see if the southern cities have learned anything new.”

The Headmaster smiled at them, placing his hands behind his back once more. “It looks like you’ve all decided. I say stay another night, get acquainted, and give Ar'latos time to pack his things. Then you can all be on your way.”

“Very well Headmaster, I will begin at once,” Ar’latos replied before turning to leave. 

Min’na turned to Ta’la. “Check the library here please, see if there’s anything we need to know. Deb, can you help her?”

“Yeah, sure. What are we looking for?”

“Any sudden changes I’m assuming, yes?” Ta’la answered. 

“You got it. I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit,” Min’na said in a rush as she briskly walked out of the room. She saw Ar’latos at the end of the hall and narrowed her eyes, trotting to catch up to him. “Hey!” Ar’latos turned, a glare ready.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes actually. I have a bone to pick with you.”

Ar’latos crossed his arms. “About?”

“You know exactly what. What’s your problem with us?”

“I have no personal problem with any of you. I was simply pointing out the danger of three women traveling alone. Anyone could have done the same.”

“Yet we’ve done just fine-”

“Do you have a problem with my joining your group?”

Min’na sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “No.”

Ar’latos inclined his head. “Then we have nothing more to speak of. Good day.”

Min’na impishly stuck out her tongue at his back, folding her arms. She doubted this would end well.


	4. Chapter 3

Thunder clouds blocked out the sun the next day, making it appear as though it had never risen in the first place. It was coming down in buckets, turning the ground to mush and making roads hazardous. Ar’latos’ glare was as dark as the clouds above as he looked outside once more. 

“This is going to make things more complicated,” he grumbled. Min’na glanced over to him, readjusting the bag on her back. 

“Not a fan, I take it?”

“Does anyone like traveling in the rain?” Min’na put her hand up and Ar’latos rolled his eyes.

“Of course you would. We’ll need to take a different path once we reach the bottom of the mountain road; the lowlands flood easily,” he told them.  
Min’na nodded. “You know how to get there then?”

“Yes.” 

Deb snorted at the face Min’na made. “This’ll be fun.”

***

As it turns out, Ar’latos had been right. Most of the main roads had flooded by the time they reached the bottom of the mountain. 

“You can go around the long way,” the carriage driver said. “Happens every year around this time. Other way just takes a bit longer. It’s to the south.” 

“Thank you,” Ta’la said as she tipped the man. 

“Sure. Safe travels.” With a crack of the reigns he was off, back up the mountain path. 

“Off we go then,” Min’na said. The road seemed to stretch on forever while the rain continued to pour. 

“Well, I suppose there are worse ways to start a journey, right?” 

Min’na nodded at Deb’s question. “Sure. It could be snowing. Or we could be chased by bandits.” 

“It’s not too late you know, there could be a hungry bear eyeing us up right now,” Deb said, pretending to look around. Min’na laughed with Deb at her joke. 

“I don’t see how any of that would be amusing,” Ar’latos snapped from behind them. 

Min’na rolled her eyes before calling back, “It’s funny because it’s not happening. Are jokes lost to you?” 

“Yours, maybe.”

“You’re going to make this a long trip, aren’t you?”

“I have no control over how quickly you walk.”

“I bet you’re fun to have at parties,” Min’na grumbled.

“Not everything is a joke, and the matter you’ve brought to light is very serious.”

“That doesn’t mean no one can have fun until it’s fixed,” Min’na tried to argue.

“Maybe if people had less fun it would get fixed faster,” he shot back. Min’na was gritting her teeth now, almost stomping down the soggy road. 

“And we will get nothing done by arguing about it,” Ta'la interjected. “Once we set up camp, we need to know exactly what it is we plan to do.”

“We should go straight to Highever and search their libraries to seeing there is any record of this phenomenon happening previously,” Ar'latos said.

“What if nothing's there? You guys were supposed to have the best records around. Why would they have it if you didn't?” Deb asked. Ar'latos made an irritated noise. 

“I can see no other action that would lead us to better results, did you have a better idea?”

“Why don't we just talk to the people in the next town first?” Min'na asked. “We'll need to restock on some food anyway, we can see if they know anything while we're there.”

“That's as good a start as any,” Deb agreed. The rain continued to pour down around them. “We should make camp when the rain lets up, this can't last forever.”

“No, but I'm guessing it'll feel like it,” Min'na said glumly, continuing their trek onward. 

***

The rain finally let up later in that evening. Min'na insisted on setting up immediately, helping pitch the two tents they had between them. 

“Are you ok?” Deb asked as she helped tie off the last of the second tent.

“Something just doesn't feel right. I'll take first watch tonight,” she replied, frowning out at the dark forest. 

“More likely than not you're exhausted, let me keep an eye out and you try to get some rest,” Ta'la suggested. Ar'latos was looking grumpier than usual as he exited his tent.

“All this rain isn't good for my books. Hopefully the worst of it's gone for the night.”

“I'm going to nod off if you two don't mind. I'll catch the late watch,” Deb ended on a yawn.

“Go ahead, Deb,” Min'na answered, still looking at the thick foliage around their little camp. Ar'latos walked over and gave a cursory glance around, raising an eyebrow.

“Find something fascinating about the local flora?” 

Min'na rolled her eyes. “Hardly. Just ... something ...”

“Go sleep Min, it's been a long day,” Ta'la tried again, putting her hand on the elf's shoulder. A rustle in the bushes startled all three of them as poorly dressed men jumped out to surround them, all holding a weapon of some kind. Min'na slipped her daggers out of her side pouch, the only one armed out of the three of them.

“Handover your stuff!” yelled the leader of the group. He was lean, and in desperate need of some soap. His snarl was showing off rotten teeth that looked as though they would fall out at a moment's notice. From what Ar’latos could see several already had. 

“You don't really think this is a good idea, do you?” Ar’latos asked. There were five of them that he could see, surrounding their little camp. He moved to stand in front of Min'na, glaring at the rancid man. 

“Fuck yes I do. What’re ya gonna do, gimme a paper cut with one a yer books, boy?” He sneered. He smirked as he eyed the women behind the elf. “No, this ideas looking better by the second ...” 

Ar'latos scowled and brought his hands up, a sudden and powerful wind surrounded him. 

“The hell?” The bandit leader went flying backwards as Ar'latos flung his arms out, landing almost twenty feet away in a bush. The other four men took several steps back looking frightened. Deb, still unnoticed in the tent, lined up a shot with her crossbow, hitting one of the men square in the chest. 

“Hey! Watch out!” Two of the men turned tail and ran while the one Deb shot hit the ground with a thud. The last man took a few beats to weigh his chances before he turned around and bolted, stopping only just long enough to help his boss out of the bush. 

“Fuck you guys! It ain't worth it, boss,” the man whined before he ran off into the woods, their leader hobbling after with a nasty scowl. Min'na waited for a moment before relaxing, slipping her daggers back into her bag.

“Is everyone alright?” She asked. Ta’la nodded.

“I'm going to write a letter to my father and warn him about the bandits in the area.” Deb just ducked back into the tent for a few more minutes of sleep and Min'na turned to Ar'latos, who was eyeing the foliage around them. 

“When did you learn that?” she asked.

“About seven years ago,” he replied curtly.

“Were you ever going to tell us?”

“Should I have?”

“I think so, yes. That would have been useful information to know,” Min'na said as she crossed her arms.

“Then maybe you should have asked.”

“That's not exactly a normal question. Oh by the way, can you shoot wind from your fingertips? That isn't exactly normal conversation. How long were you up there?”

“Not long enough apparently.”

***

“If I may ask, why did you refrain from telling us about your capabilities?” Ta’la asked. They were continuing on their way south. The clouds overhead threatened a downpour, but for now, the rain held off.

“It is as your friend said,” Ar’latos answered. “It isn’t exactly something that comes up naturally.”

“Fair. Though I think this piece of information might have been valuable to know regardless,” Ta’la said.

“As you say, then.”

“Is that why you went up there?” Min’na asked.

“Pardon?”

“Up to the University, to study magic, is that why you went?”

“No,” he answered curtly. “My reasons for that are my own.”

Min’na frowned. “Fine. Creators forbid I try to have a polite conversation with you.”

“And I fail to see why you persist.”

“I don’t know, maybe because some of us actually enjoy talking to other people? You have no idea how long this whole thing will last, so I fail to see why you’re so determined to snap at us.” 

Ar’latos let out a long breath through his nose. “What would you have me do then? I see no need to fill the silence with empty chatter.”

“Well you were a scholar, right? Don’t you like learning things?” Deb asked.

“Of course,” he answered, looking skeptical.

“Then why not just be a little nicer to learn about other people? Can’t hurt, and it’s not like you have anything better to do out here.” Ar’latos shook his head, adjusting his bag.

“Fine. What would you suggest then?”

“Why not a question for question?” Min’na suggested. “That’s fair, right?”

“Very well. Why do you wish to talk so much?” 

Min’na rolled her eyes. “I like talking to people, learning about them. I went to a bard college in the north to learn more.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I learned how to play the pan flute while I was there too. Why’d you go to the University?”

“To learn ... among other reasons,” he added when he saw Min’na’s flat look. “What brought you all together then? Aside from the obvious.”

“I was traveling North for my father when my caravan got ambushed. I had been sent to investigate our outlying northern towns that had ceased communications with us, and I shall continue to do so with these two,” Ta’la answered. 

“This is happening in the southeast as well? How many towns have gone missing?”

Ta’la shook her head. “It’s impossible to say right now.”

Ar’latos frowned, falling into thought.

“So... Do you know how to play instruments?” Deb asked after a while.

“Repeat that?”

“Instruments, do you play any?” Min’na asked this time.

“No, I never learned. Why?”

“Curious,” she commented with a shrug. “I didn’t think you did.” 

Ar’latos narrowed his eyes. “Why is that?”

Min’na chuckled. 

“Just a feeling, I guess,” Deb answered.

“Right.”

“Do you ever have fun?” Min’na asked.

“Yes, despite common rumor, I do, indeed, have activities I enjoy.”

“Really? Like what?”

“That was two questions.”

“You asked two questions,” Min’na stated, still smiling.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“That was another question,” Ta’la said, a half smile playing on her lips. 

Ar’latos looked between them all, an eyebrow quirked. “Fine, then. I enjoy reading. Among other things.”

“That wasn’t really an answer.”

“Nor was it meant to be.”

“And here I was expecting you to play fair.”

“No, you didn't.”

Min’na laughed. “I never expect anyone to play fair.”

“So why did you become a bard?” he asked.

“I grew up learning anything I could, it made sense I would pick something that would let me keep doing that.”

“Why not just be a scholar then?”

“Like you?”

“Not the point. Or an answer,” he waited a beat before continuing, “So, why did you become a bard?” Ar’latos asked, giving Min’na a sideways glance.

“Well, like I said, I grew up learning anything I could. The Bard’s College seemed to have the widest curriculum, so it made more sense for me to learn there.” 

“So why not be a scholar? The University offers just as much” he asked.

“Well, think about what you learned. You learned dead information,” she said with a shrug.

“Excuse me?”

“It happened, it’s over. You can’t do anything but memorize it. You don’t really learn anything new. When I listen to people, I learn about everyone here and now. What might happen, who will go where, who will side with whom. It’s alive, it changes. The things I learn can help people. I can’t do anything about the past.”

“So you think we shouldn’t learn your ‘dead information’?”

“No no, people can, and you did, I just didn’t want to. That was your question, wasn’t it?”

“I suppose.” Ar’latos frowned when Min’na started laughing. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. My old friend just said that a lot.”

***

They were looking for a new place to camp for the night when Deb Came up to Min'na. 

"You've got to see this," she said quietly. Min'na nodded and followed Deb to what looked to be a recently abandoned camp. The firepit’s embers still held a faint glow and there were obvious holes in the ground from tents surrounding it. 

"Go tell Ta'la and Ar'latos, I'll take a look around. Stay safe," she warned, hunching down closer to the bushes. She followed the path the campers made back to the main road, wondering who they were and why they would move around so carelessly. She heard hushed, harsh voices and the whinny of horses as she got closer. 

"Get that thing under control, we've wasted enough time," a man barked. 

"What's the rush? We're ahead of schedule," another man replied.

"Yeah, keep your panties on, we'll get there when we get there," a third said. Min'na crept up behind a large tree near the road to see more. There were 6 men in Ravensworth uniforms standing around with 2   
horses pulling wagons. One of the horses looked spooked, and was probably the only reason they were still here. 

"I just want to get out of this this thrice gods forsaken rain," one of the men grumbled. 

"Quit yer fuckin whining. You wouldn't even be here if you'd just kept your mouth shut at Greenpass."

"This is all a bunch of horse shit, I didn't ask for this post. Dragging these fuckin elves down south is a bitch on my back."

"What, you gonna complain about your poor little feet next?"

"If the two of you don't shut up, I'll personally make sure neither of you make it on the cart home," barked one of the more decorated officers. The two men immediately went quiet, though not without their fair share of dirty looks. One of the guards cackled. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t wanna miss that, would we? Can’t wait to get those scum off our streets.”

Min'na was frozen in place, blood run cold. The implications of this were staggering. She waited until they were long gone before standing on numb legs, slowly shambling her way back to the old camp Deb had found.

***

“We need to go to Ravensworth,” Min’na announced later that night.

Ta’la and Ar’latos’ heads snapped toward her in confusion and Deb stopped cleaning her crossbow.

“That’s suicide. Why would you think we should go there?” Ar’latos argued.

“The people, of course! We need to help get them out of there,” Min’na shot back.

“If they wanted to leave, they would have done so already. There’s nothing we can do there,” Ta’la reasoned, going back to eating her bread.

“You don’t understand. Those people hate the humans enough to leave. Ravensworth couldn’t survive without them! Who makes their clothes? Bakes their bread? Delivers their parcels? The humans wouldn’t know what to do with themselves!”

“We’d still need a place to put them even if they did leave, did you think of that?” Ar’latos continued to argue.

“That’s what I’d hoped you’d come up with actually,” Min’na said with a sheepish smile.

“I don’t have the answers for everything! Where did this idea come from anyway? Why bring this up now?”

“I overheard Ravensworth guards as they were getting ready to leave. They admitted to kidnapping elven people. They’re planning something big in their city, I can tell.”

“They plan on killing every elf in the city? That’s mad!” Deb exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

“That’s Abadine! That’s King’s Flat! That’s O’shira! They’ve already started, this is just the icing on the cake. This will tell everyone that no one is safe, even in the largest city on this side of the kingdom,” Min’na   
said, her hands in fists at her sides.

“... It would be a massive point of power. It would spark a formal war,” Ar’latos pointed out, now contemplating the campfire.

“Exactly,” Min’na sighed, glad to have gotten through to them.

“This is madness, you know this right? This is thousands of people we’re talking about,” Ar’latos continued. “If they did anything, they would need to wait for their big summer festival. People crowd the streets, drunk and celebrating. That’s not all that far away.”

“I know.”

“We have less than three months. This should be impossible.”

“We need to try and help these people. I can’t sit by knowing what’s going to happen.”

“You’re insane.”

“This wouldn’t work if I wasn’t.”


	5. Chapter 4

“How are we doing this, boss? This is a lot of people,” Deb asked the next day, leaning over one of the maps they had on the ground.

“I suppose ‘carefully’ wouldn’t quite suffice, would it?” Min'na replied cheekily.

“Not this time, no. Though it’s a nice thought, ” Deb said on a laugh. “But it's better than nothing,”

“Thank you.”

“I have an idea,” Ar’latos interjected.

“You usually have lots of those. I hope this one’s helpful in some way?”

“And you have none of your own. There’s a ruin not far from the city. An old fort. We could take them there first. Then we could direct them to an abandoned dwarven city. The fort’s still defensible, but not well.”

“It’s a start, How far are we talking? An hour? Four?” Ta’la asked, walking over to where they had the map laid out.

“Four to six, depending on speed,” Ar’latos answered.

“Lots of time for things to go wrong,” Ta’la said gravely.

“Maybe it would be best to move everyone at once then?” Min’na offered.

“Maybe. But then everyone will be in the same place. An easier, and bigger, target,” Ta’la rejected the idea.

“You have another idea then?”

“Hey boss, how about we move people by class?” Deb asked.

“How do you mean?”

“Well, the city’s are all about class, whether they want to admit it or not. We could easily grab the lowest first, the ones no one would notice missing. The jobless, loners and such. Get them out a day or two first, set up camp with them. I know a few people on the other side of the wall, I could write to them and start it before we even get there,” the dwarf explained.

“Oh my word, that would be amazing. That would save us so much time,” Ta’a said.

“Or it could fail our plan before it even starts. Any one of those people could alert the guard to our plan.” Ar’latos grumbled, frowning at the paper below him.

“Must you always do that?” Min’na glared at Ar’latos.

“Do what, look at reason?”

“Honestly! Can’t you be happy, just let something be for five minutes? Would that be too much to ask?”

“All I was doing was pointing out --”

“Every plan can go wrong. Even evacuating everyone at once. What if the guard got told then, huh?”

“You can’t just jump into everything without thinking of the consequences.”

“And if it were up to you, nothing would ever get done.”

“If we could please take a break from screaming like s’haa’s in a forest, can we please get back to the matter at hand? We still have half a city to rescue,” Ta’la interrupted them, a glare sliding back and forth between the two elves.

“Fine. Fine. Ok, fine. What’s this plan of yours then?” Ar’latos relented.

“Well it's like I said, I know people that live there. They don't like the city, so they'd leave easy enough. They could get others to come out too, after them,” Deb stated.

“That would take too long. We need large groups out every night. Ta’la wasn't kidding when she said half the city.”

“What if I went in first? I could convince the others to go, keep an ear on the guards.” Min’na offered.

“No, if you get caught we'd get pushed back to square one, if not past that.”

“I didn't know you cared.”

“I don't. You’re the only one with the inside knowledge of how this all started. If you died, the elves would break their alliance immediately.”

“Did we not just talk about this? Five minutes.”

“Next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“ _Anyway_. That wasn’t a bad idea. You would need to lay low, keeping to the slums. I can see if I can pull my own strings, get you a safe place to stay. I can meet you a few days later.” Ta’la said. She looked contemplative now, already planning it out in her head.

“Your face’ll stick like that if you keep it up. Might be an improvement though,” Min’na commented on the scowl Ar’latos wore.

“Have you ever thought about being pleasant for five minutes?”

“I am a pleasant person. Just not to you. Deb, you and Cranky over here go straight for the ruins. We need people on site. Start rebuilding and fortifying if you can.”

“Got it. I’ll call on a few friends back home to help. Once we’re there we’ll all be stuck.”

“That’s fine,” Ta’la agreed.

“Do I get no say in this?” Ar’latos spoke up.

“Well, did you have a better idea?” Min’na asked.

“... Ta’la, you stay here. I’ll go into the city with Min’na. Ravensworth is a predominantly human city that has a very low opinion of elves. The two of us would draw less attention to ourselves. You’d be better suited for defending the old fort as well. There are parts of an old moat surrounding it, plenty of places for traps.”

“You sure know a lot about this place,” Ta’la noted, a brow raised.

“Mhmm.”

Ar’latos had gone back to staring at the map, fingers playing with the end of the sleeves of his robe.

“That suits me just as well. I’ll start my letters. You two get ready. You will blow your cover if you keep acting like bickering siblings.”

Ta’la shot her last remark over her shoulder as she walked back to her tent.

“Very well.” Ar’latos began to walk away as well and Min’na accompanied him, leaving Deb with the map.

“Whatever. So what’s your plan? I assume you have one.” Min’na said as she followed him over to where they’d set their tents up.

“I will.”

“So you have no idea. There’s a first time for everything I suppose.”

“I never said I had no _ideas_. I just don’t have a _plan_.” Ar’latos came to a stop at the edge of the clearing and Min’na sat on an overturned log.

“Ok ... so what are your ideas then?” Min’na inquired.

“You won’t like them.”

“I usually don’t.”

“Very funny.”

“I try. Come sit down, you’ll dig yourself into a hole if you keep pacing like that.”

“I’d rather stand, thank you.”

“Then at least stand still. Seriously, we’re not behind enemy lines yet. What’s got your socks in a twist?”

“You don’t understand. That city strives for a single image. Everything is done the same. Everyone conforms.”

“Then tell me how.” Min'na leaned forward on her elbows. “This is important to me you know. We need this to work.”

“Alright.” He took a deep breath and finally stopped pacing. “We need most of the trip to get this done. We need to learn everything we can.”

“I know plenty about the guards.”

“More than that. I know the city, but you need to as well. We also need to stay together while we’re out. It will draw less suspicion.”

“So ... what, we need to act like we're together or something? Keep the guards off us?”

“Exactly.”

“...well you were right. I don't like it.”

“As if I do.”

“And there's no other way.”

“This is the easiest way to get around the city - to get around unnoticed.”

“Should've just gone with Ta’la ...” Min’na muttered.

“You don't have to go at all, especially if the thought disgusts you.” Ar’latos crossed his arms, scowling.

“Like you want to do this any more than I do. Why did you bring it up if you didn't want to do it?”

“Reasons.”

“You're insufferable, you know this?”

“Yes.” Min’na shot up and threw her hands in the air, pacing a few steps away from him.

“This will never work. You're too irritating. Take Ta’la.”

“An elf and a human? You think that will work?”

“Better than this!” Min’na spun to face him again, hands on her hips.

“Look. We both know you're better with people than Ta’la. And you need my knowledge of the city.”

“I’d figure it out.”

“Eventually. We don't have that kind of time.”

“Fine, fine, whatever. I'll play nice if you will. Deal?”

“Deal.”

***

“So what's the big deal with this place anyway? Would they really stop me in the street if I was walking alone?” Min'na asked Ar’latos on their way to Ravensworth.

“As a human, no. But you're not. It's not unheard of to stop people walking by themselves. I've no doubt they've increased patrols in the nonhuman neighborhoods,” Ar'latos answered.

“So this is just for ease of access.”

“No, this is to keep you out of prison. When they stop you they ask who you are, where you're going, who you live with, why you're alone, anything to trip you up. Anyone walking alone is a possible rebel, a threat. Understand that.”

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“It doesn't have to. It's social law there. Set in stone. Don't argue it with anyone.”

“Fine, fine,” Min'na waved the topic away. “Have any siblings?” She asked after a minute.

“Excuse me?”

“You said they’d probably question us. So it makes sense that I'd need to know.” Min'na slowed to walk next to Ar'latos.

“I suppose ... One for one then. And no, I have no siblings. Do you?”

“No idea. I was alone for as long as I can remember. Then Phill picked me up in a little town a few miles south of the Ravensworth.”

“...sorry.”

“No need. I enjoyed my time adventuring with him. What foods do you like?”

“Anything but the College food, I swear it's nothing but soggy bread. What's so funny about that to you?”

“No, it's just -- it's funny because I almost stayed at one. Happy I left now though.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“A Bard’s College up in the mountains. North East of here I think? Nice place. Too cold though.”

“They generally keep institutions colder. Keeps the books in better condition.”

“Doesn't mean I have to like it.”

***

They were about a day’s ride from Ravensworth when they decided to split up. Ar'latos had said that it would be easier for them to travel up to Ravensworth alone while Ta'la and Deb continued on to the old fort.

They kept their fire low that night. Deb was cleaning her crossbow, making sure all of the parts were dry after the rain yesterday. Ta’la and Ar’latos were going over last minute details, where to send letters, how to best guide people out, etc.

Min'na was quickly growing bored laying on her bed roll, staring up at the stars. “Hey Cranky, where are we staying again?”

“We’re staying with a woman named Malia Whitter. She’s an old family friend,” he answered, not looking over.

Min'na rolled onto her side, propping her head up on an elbow. “What’s she like?”

Ar’latos looked up, confused. “What?”

Min'na sat up now, crossing her legs. “Malia. What’s she like?”

“She’s nice. It’s been several years since I’ve seen her. I remember her fondly though.”

Min'na nodded, leaning back on her hands. “So ... we’re visiting family then?”

“Yes. The guards will most likely ask us before we enter the city. Stay as close to the truth as you can. You don’t have any relatives, we’re just visiting, we met when you visited the college.” Ar’latos listed off matter of factly.

“Okay but what about us? We’re supposed to be a thing, right? When did that happen? Where?”

Ar’latos frowned. “You think they’ll want specifics of that?”

“If we get a female guard, maybe. Besides, didn’t you say they might be picky? We’d need to know.”

Ar’latos sighed, tugging on the hem of his sleeves. “Fine. I don't know. We got married during the winter then. In a temple of Miya and Alos.”

“I’m so proud of you, Cranky! You didn’t even make a face when you said it.”

Ar’latos glared at Min'na while Ta’la and Deb chuckled.

“Why winter, though? It’s so cold. How about autumn? The trees look so pretty then.”

Ar’latos rolled his eyes. “Fine. Make it up as you go along and we’ll go with your story.”

“You’re no fun, you know that?”

Ta’la shook her head. “You two are going to be the strangest newlyweds anyone has ever seen.”


	6. Chapter 5

The gates before them were large and imposing. There were three guards on either side, more lined the walkway under the massive archway in the wall. Ar’latos had taken Min’na’s hand as they walked up. Min’na looked around as they moved forward. The wall surrounding the inner city was taller than any she'd seen before, and seemed to be a hundred feet deep. The two outermost guards on either side of the gate approached. Their heavy armor made it impossible to tell anything about the person wearing it. 

“Halt. Business?” the one on the left spoke, his voice muffled.

“This is my wife, we’re visiting my family here.” Min’na kept her hand in Ar’latos’ as he spoke. He was on her left, hiding her lack of band.

“Where are you traveling from? How long will you be staying? Where will you be staying?” 

“We’re traveling from our home in Matlock. We will most likely be staying the summer with Maila Whitter,” Ar’latos continued to explain.

The guard closer to Min'na asked the next question. “And you? Do you have a family here?”

“I have family nowhere. I am an orphan.”

“Neither of you are searching for employment in this city?” the other guard continued.

“No. We’re just visiting.”

“You won’t be looking for work?”

“No,” Ar’latos answered.

“Any large valuables or perishable goods?” 

“No.”

“When will you be leaving?”

“Most likely near the end of the summer.”

“Do either of you have any pressing health concerns, or have recently left a town or city with them?”

“No, we’re both in good health.”

The one on the left nodded and they separated. “Continue on then.”

Min'na nodded her head in thanks and the two of them continued through the tunnel. Min'na adjusted the bag on her back, letting go of Ar’latos’ hand. 

“And now we go straight to Malia’s, yes?”

“Correct.”

Ar’latos took her hand again when she was done. Min'na nodded her head to one of the guards they passed. 

“This will be an adventure. Excited?” Min’na said with a smile

“That’s certainly a word for it. Not the one I would use, but a word nonetheless.”

“Oh be nice, we’ll get there soon enough, then you can relax.”

Ar’latos gave her hand a squeeze as they emerged from the tunnel, the light temporarily blinding them both.

“Of course. My apologies. It should be this way if my memory serves me correctly.”

They were obviously on a main street as they entered. Vendors lined the sidewalk as horses and their riders trotted by on the cobblestone streets. They waited for another to pass by before quickly crossing to the sidewalk.

“This is certainly an impressive city. I wonder how many districts it has. Do you know?”

They did not stop at any of the shops. The dirty looks aimed their way kept them on their path.

“When I lived here, there were about seven, I think.” 

“Alright.”

They walked in relative silence after that, slowly making their way farther into the city. The street they stopped on was lined with tall homes all squished together. Different windows had things hanging out of them - flowers, clothes, the odd curtain or two flowing out on a breeze. 

“This is a nice street. Did you grow up here?”

Ar’latos led her up to a house with a small overhang over the front door. “No, I grew up in a different neighborhood. I’ve spent plenty of time here though.”

He finally let go of her hand to knock on the door, putting his bag on the ground.

“Coming!”

It was a minute or two later when the door swung open. Malia was a short, elderly woman with white hair and a kind smile. She had a plain tan dress with a blue apron. 

“Ar’latos! You’ve grown so tall! Come in, come in.”

Min’na followed Ar’latos into the house, closing the door and setting her bag down next to it. Malia pulled Ar’latos into a long hug. 

“It’s been too long! I’ve missed you. Are you well?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been back. I’m doing well though. How are you? Are you well?”

Malia patted Ar’latos on the arm. “I’m as well as I’m ever going to be. Getting old isn’t fun but it sure beats the alternative. Then I couldn’t play with my grandchildren.” 

Ar’latos smiled. “And I’m sure you have no shortage of those. This is Min’na, she’s the woman I wrote to you about.”

Min’na smiled for Malia as she pulled her into a hug. “All good things I hope.”

Malia laughed. “It was dear. It’s wonderful to finally meet you. I'm so happy Ar’latos finally settled down.”

“Malia, where can we put our bags?” Ar'latos asked.

“You can take your things upstairs and put them in my spare bedroom. You remember where it is, don’t you?”

Ar’latos nodded, picking up his bag. “I do. Follow me.”

“I’ll go start up some water for tea,” Malia stated as she shuffled toward the kitchen.

Min’na walked behind Ar’latos up the stairs to her left.

“Happy to be back at all?”

“I’m happy to see old friends again, but not the city.”

Ar’latos turned right at the top of the stairs to the third door in the small hallway. Inside was a plain bedroom with a dresser, desk and a singular large bed. Ar’latos put his bag down next to the dresser and turned to her.

“Put your things wherever you like. I’ll meet you downstairs.” He went to walk around her and leave when she shut the door on him.

“You didn’t tell her?” She hissed, dropping her bag next to the door.

Ar’latos frowned. “Of course not. The more people believe us, the better. Besides, she’s getting old, one slip up and we’d be in deep trouble. This is for the best.” Min’na rubbed her hands over her face. 

“This is the kind of stuff you need to tell me, Cranky,” she said finally. Ar’latos inclined his head once.

“Very well. We will discuss this later then, I’d rather not keep Malia waiting.” Min’na sighed and stepped away from the door, running a hand through her hair, dislodging the headband she’d been wearing. 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a second.”

Ar’latos walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where Malia was sitting at a dining room table, a kettle on the stove. The old woman smiled when she saw him come in. 

“Ar’latos! It’s wonderful to have you back. How long has it been now, ten years?” 

Ar’latos hugged her again before taking a seat at the table. “Something like that. You’ve been well?”

“I have been, yes. My daughter had another baby recently, a little boy. You should stop by and see them, I know Gregory and Alia would be delighted to see you.”

“I will Malia, I’d like to rest today though.”

“Of course! Not today, but soon.” Malia went to stand when the kettle started whistling but Ar’latos stood first, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me. Is there enough for two cups?”

“There should be enough for three. Does Min'na like tea?” 

Ar’latos kept his back to Malia as he made the cups. “No, I don’t believe that she does.”

“Whatever you say dear.” Ar'latos shook his head as he returned with the two cups. “Is there anything else new with you? I haven't seen you in so long, and now you've found a lovely young woman. When did you grow up so fast?”

“I apologise for not writing, I should have.” Min'na came in just then and joined them at the table across from Ar'latos.

“Thank you for letting us stay Mrs. Whitter.”

“Of course! And please, Malia is fine dear.” Min'na smiled.

“Well, thank you again. If you need any help with anything just let me know, okay?” Malia nodded and blew on her tea. 

“Ar'latos mentioned you were something of a bard, how did that come about?”

“Phill took me up to the college, he looked after me for years. It was fun at the college, and I made plenty of friends there. I got to learn a lot about different things, but I'm happy I didn't stay. I love performing so much more.”

“That's just wonderful. I'm happy you found something you're so passionate about. Not many people do.” Min'na nodded. 

“Is the city always so ...” Min'na struggled for the right word and Malia sighed. 

“You won't find many friendly faces here I'm afraid. Most of them still hold a grudge against the elves and dwarves for not helping them in the war.” 

“That was almost two hundred years ago!” 

“And humans have very long, convenient memories,” Ar'latos muttered. Min’na sighed and put her head on the table. Malia reached around to pat her shoulder. 

“There, there. I'm sure you two will do just fine.” Ar'latos and Min'na both tensed when they heard a knock at the door. 

“Just a moment!” Malia called. “I'll be right back.” she told them, patting the table twice.

The old woman got up from the table and shuffled her way to the door. A few murmurs later and Malia was shuffling back in with another older woman. She was taller than Malia, with tan, wrinkled skin and light grey hair braided down her back. She had on a simple green dress, almost similar to Malia's in design. 

“Ar'latos, you remember Sonya, don't you? My next door neighbor?” Min'na looked over to Ar'latos, whose shoulders were still stiff. 

“Yes, I do.” Sonya frowned as she looked over to Ar'latos. 

“I had wondered if you ever grew out of wearing those baggy things. I can't say I'm surprised.” 

“What I wear is no concern to you,” Ar'latos replied tersely. Malia made her way over to the cabinets and started looking through them. 

“Can I get you anything?” 

“Oh no no, please, don't go through the trouble. I just came to chat, really,” Sonya replied as she sat down at the table across from where Malia had been sitting. “And who might you be? I don't think we’ve ever met.” Sonya smiled in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes, and Min'na doubted few ever had. 

“This is Min'na, my wife. We’re here to visit for the summer,” Ar'latos answered.

“You? Married? When did this happen?” Sonya asked.

“Now Sonya, be nice. Min'na seems like a wonderful young woman,” Malia said as she sat back down at the table.

“Young indeed,” Sonya said. “How old are you dear?”

“I’m twenty three actually,” Min’na answered.

“I remember being your age. It seems like a lifetime ago now. I think I was pregnant then, wasn’t I Malia?” The other woman nodded.

“Your second, I believe. I’d just had Alia myself.”

“Oh that’s right. She’s doing well, isn’t she?”

“She’s doing very well. She had another baby boy just a few months ago.”

“You told me about that, I remember now. I don’t suppose we should be expecting any grandchildren from you any time soon, will we?”

“I think Malia has more than enough at the moment,” Ar’latos answered.

“I suppose you  _ would _ be used to smaller families, wouldn't you, Ar’latos?” 

His chair almost toppled over at the speed it was pushed back as Ar’latos stood. 

“Are you --” 

Ar’latos marched off before Min’na could finish the question. 

“Sonya, that was uncalled for. What has gotten into you today?” Min’na never heard her answer as she followed after Ar’latos upstairs. 

“Hey,” she called out, a door closing her only answer. She followed him into their room, shutting the door behind herself. “Come on Cranky, what was that about?” The mage was pacing, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides.

“That -- That thing, she -- Not now Min’na, go away,” he growled out, still pacing. Min’na crossed her arms and leaned back against the door.

“No. Talk to me. We can’t fall apart like this on day one.”

“Then leave me alone.”

“And go where? I can’t go back downstairs now. What do you want me to do?”

“I want this whole thing to be over so I can get out of this twice damned city and never lay eyes on it ever again.” Min’na watched Ar’latos pace back and forth a few more times before sliding down to sit on the floor. Ar’latos looked over at the noise and scowled.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting.”

“Will you not just go?”

“No.” They heard the front door close. Neither brought it up. After a few more minutes of pacing Ar’latos finally stopped when there was a knock on their door. Min’na stood and opened it, Malia on the other side.

“Min’na, would you mind coming downstairs to help me with a few things for dinner? I hope it’s not too early for you two, but I’m not usually one to stay up late.”

“It’s fine Malia, I’ll be down in just a second.”

“Wonderful, thank you.” Malia shuffled away and Min’na turned to see Ar’latos sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, eyes closed, hands held over top of one another in front of him.

“I’ll be back.”

“Do as you please.” 

Min’na rolled her eyes and slipped out of the room. She found Malia in the kitchen at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. 

“On the table dear. Sonya had some strawberries brought over, could you get the tops off for me? I just can’t seem to get a good grip on them.”

“Not a problem,” Min’na said as she sat down at the table. She laid out the rag sitting on top of the basket and began working on them. The two let the silence linger for a while before Malia felt the need to break it. 

“Dear, I’m sorry about earlier. I have no idea what’s gotten into Sonya.”

“It wasn’t your fault, thank you though.”

“Of course! Ar’latos was such a good boy. I watched him while his mother was working you see. She was a wonderful person.”

“What about his dad?”

“Oh, I’ve nothing against the man. He took care of his family the best he could. They tried so hard for another little one, it used to break my heart.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Oh, you’ve nothing to apologize for. It’s just always been a touchy subject for him. Why don’t you take some of those back up with you when you’re done? He used to like them if I remember correctly.”

“Well I’ll be sure to get them to him right away. Thank you for telling me about his family.”

“Of course, of course! I hope he likes them.” Min’na nodded and put a few in the rag that had been over the basket, picking it up carefully and leaving the room.

“Ar’latos?” she called as she got to the door. She started struggling to hold the bundle in one hand when the door swung open, Ar’latos on the other side looking just as cranky. He took the bundle from her hands, opening it curiously. “It’s a peace offering. Even if you don’t accept it, she said you liked them, so it’s a win-win?” 

He set the package down on the dresser.

“Not me, my mother. I used to bring them to her.”

“Oh. I -- sorry. Want me to --”

“You didn’t know, it’s fine. I don’t dislike them.” Min’na let the silence fall between them, searching for the right thing to say. She learned that the mage was quiet by nature, but this felt ... different. She watched from the door as he unpacked his clothes and put them on the left side of the drawers, fiddling with his shirts, refolding random articles as he brought them out.

“What’s wrong Cranky?”

“Nothing.”

Min’na rolled her eyes and leaned back against the door. “Right. Are we really starting off like this?”

“There is no  _ this. _ ”

Min’na gave Ar’latos a flat look when he glared at her. “You can’t lie for shit Cranky. Tell me now or later, I’m going to find out.”

“Must you dig your nose into other people’s business?”

“Only when that business concerns me. And since we’re together in this, all of your business is my business. So spill.” Ar’latos was scowling now, hands pulling on the hems of his sleeves.

“In case you’ve forgotten,” he hissed, “we are  _ not _ actually together - in any way - and I do  _ not _ have to tell you a damn thing about my personal life.”

Min’na was scowling now too, stepping forward to poke him once in the chest.

“And in case  _ you’ve _ forgotten, as far as everyone outside this room is concerned, we  _ are _ together. And I can’t play the part if you don’t give me the details. I will  _ not _ let this entire thing go down the drain because of your pride.” They stood almost nose to nose, glaring, neither backing down. After several long moments Ar’latos turned sharply away, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Fine, fine. But this does not give you a free pass into my head,” he said, turning back to point a finger in her direction.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I doubt even you want to be in your head for any great length of time.” 

Ar’latos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you want to know?”

Min’na dropped onto the bed, leaning back on her arms. “Not  _ want _ Cranky, need. I need to know this stuff.”

“Semantics. Ask.” he demanded briskly, looking out of the window onto the street.

Min’na narrowed her eyes but continued. “Do I need to know anything about Sonya and your family?”

“No. She hates elves, we just happened to be around her more often than most.”

“Ok, then what was with you when we first got here?”

“Pardon?” he asked, looking back to her.

“You two seemed close. What’s your history here? And don’t just say ‘family friend’.”

“I have nothing else to tell you. She watched over me while my parents worked in the neighborhood. Her daughter Alia had just gotten married and she was home alone more often than not.” 

Min’na nodded her head.

“I need you to keep me updated if you think of something. A little slip could land us in a lot of trouble.” Ar’latos reluctantly nodded, leaning back against the dresser.

“It has been a. . . trying day. Can this conversation be continued at another point in time?”

“Right, sure. But we do need to talk, so don’t think this is over,” Min’na tried to make a joke out of it, but the half smile quickly died on her lips. “If it helps, I’ll answer any questions you have. I’m not going to force you to talk to me and not return the favor.”

“It never once crossed my mind that you would ever cease talking.”


	7. Chapter 6

“When are we leaving?” Min’na asked. A week had passed since they’d first arrived. Ar’latos had utilized this time to tell Min’na everything he knew about the city.

“Tomorrow. Malia needs some things from the market,” Ar’latos answered.

“Great. You have a plan I’m assuming? Or should we follow my lead?”

“Why would I do that?”

“To not get arrested? Did you not see how the guards looked at us when we got here? And we’ll be lucky if Sonya doesn't start something by the end of the month.”

Ar’latos frowned and looked up from his book. “What are you talking about? I didn’t see anything.”

“You wouldn’t, Cranky. I was trained to notice stuff like that, remember? It’s why you brought me.”

Ar’latos looked less than happy about the reminder as he closed his book. “Fine. Elaborate.”

“What?” Min’na sat up on the bed and looked over to the elf sitting on the floor.

“Tell me what you saw.”

“I can’t just expect you to know this stuff overnight,” she tried to argue.

“Of course not, we have several hours yet until nightfall.” Min’na snorted and shook her head.

“I’m definitely starting to go stir-crazy if I think you’re making jokes.” Ar’latos let his face fall flat.

“Contrary to popular opinion, I am indeed a person capable of a sense of humor.”

Min’na winced. “Sorry. I --” she sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, sliding on a headband that had been sitting on an end table. “Alright. Ask away Cranky. Anything you want to know.” She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees, looking completely serious.

“I thought you didn’t expect me to learn something overnight,” Ar’latos said.

“I’m raising my expectations of you obviously. Now that I know you can crack jokes, the sky’s the limit.” Ar’latos raised an eyebrow, clearly still skeptical.

“Right. Sonya then. You just met her, how do you know she’ll go out of her way to start trouble?”

“Are you kidding? Her? She lives for gossip, I can see it in her eyes. And it isn’t hard to tell that she isn’t your biggest fan either.” Ar’latos nodded.

“She’s never liked my family. How worried should we be about something she might do?” Min’na shrugged.

“That depends on a lot of things. I’ve met plenty of people like her though, so as long as we stick together we should be fine.”

“I’m sure she’d love to hear you say that.” Min’na smiled and leaned back on her hands.

“See? Now you’ve got it.”

“The guards though. I need to know about them,” Ar’latos said as he leaned forward.

“They’re ... harder to describe. It’s a feeling you get when they stare at you.”

“Well they aren’t very fond of elves to begin with.”

“I know, I know. It’s just ... I only got to see them for a little bit, but they would double check on us more, or start following us for a block. They were doing things they didn’t do with the humans around us. Though their hate is going to make things so much harder for us when we do go out again. We’ll have to be extra cautious and try to keep the trip as short as we can tomorrow until we can settle in to something normal.” Ar’latos nodded.

“Very well. We’ll just pick up a few things then.”

“Great, now about tomorrow ...”

***

“Min’na. Take this before you go,” Malia stopped Min’na at the top of the stairs and held out a ring. It was a gold band with intricate knots engraved all around, interlocking with one another.

“It's gorgeous. Why? Whose is it?” Min’na asked, turning it this way and that in the light.

“It was Ar’latos’ mother’s. I noticed you didn’t wear one and I thought maybe you might like to have it. He left it here when he went to study at the University. You should have this now,” Malia closed Min’na’s fingers over the ring with a smile.

“I ... thank you ...”

“Are you ready to go?” Ar’latos asked from downstairs.

“Just a second,” Min’na called back.

A groan sounded from the lower floor and the two women laughed.

“Are you not almost done? We need to leave.” 

Min’na turned to Malia and gave the woman a hug. “Thank you again Malia. We’ll see you when we get back.”

“You have the list?” the older woman asked as Min’na descended the stairs.

“Yes Malia, we'll be fine,” Min’na reassured her. 

“Alright, well, hurry back.”

“We will,” Ar’latos said, holding the door open and ushering Min’na out before Malia could think of something else to worry about. Min’na took a deep breath once she was outside, enjoying the summer heat. She glanced over to Ar’latos in his heavy, dark robes and shook her head. 

“You're going to reek, you know.” 

“I'll be fine.”

“Even so, you'll certainly stand out,” she muttered, noticing the odd looks they were getting as they slowly made their way to the market. Ar’latos said nothing but took her hand, his skin cool to the touch. 

“How…?” she whispered. 

“It's a simple spell, it keeps the inside of my robes cool,” he answered. Min'na nodded, walking closer as they came upon the market. The crowds had died down a bit from the midday heat but it was by no means empty. Min'na was starting to feel sweat on the back of her neck and knew she had to get Ar’latos out of his robes if the dirty looks from the vendors were anything to go by. Min'na picked one that looked busy and walked over, pretending to look at their wares. 

“What do we need here?”Ar’latos asked with a frown. 

“Just stopping to take a look. Speaking of which we need to get those off of you, you're making me hot just looking at you,” Min'na said, fanning herself. She stepped away from the stall, her spot immediately taken by another shopper. 

“I already said-”

“You must be baking, come out of the way,” Min'na continued over Ar’latos, edging him over between the stalls. Ar’latos looked around as he moved out of the way, finally noticing the disapproving looks they were receiving from the guards on the street.

“As you wish,” he relented, undoing the clasps on the front of his robes, shrugging out of it and handing the garment to Min'na. Said elf shook her head when she saw his loose, long sleeved shirt underneath.

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

“You never tire of reminding me, how could I forget?” Min’na smiled and folded the material over her arm. “Let’s continue then, shall we?” Ar’latos asked, taking her hand and leading them back out into the crowd. They had only just gotten the third thing on their list when a soldier stopped them walking down the sidewalk.

“Business?”

“We’re picking up food for our house,” Min’na answered, handing the guard her list. The guard took a moment to look it over before handing it back to them with a nod. The soldier was without his helmet and Min’na could see the sweat dripping from his forehead from the heat in his full plate suit.

“Residence?”

“321 Cedar Lane, we’re staying with Malia Whitter,” Ar’latos answered.

“Bag.” Ar’latos held open the canvas bag he’d had slung over his shoulder and the soldier nodded.

“Carry on.” The guard left them and continued down the street.

“Let’s get whatever else we need and go back,” Ar’latos muttered, slinging the bag back over his shoulder.

“Heat finally getting to you?” Min’na asked with a cheeky grin. Ar’latos scowled, adjusting the bag.

“How are you so cheerful in such weather?”

“Some of us like the sun. Why don’t you roll your sleeves up?”

“No.” 

Min’na was taken aback by his harsh response. “Are you ok? If you’re uncomfortable it might help.” she tried as they stopped at another stall.

“I would rather not. As I said, let us just get what we need and go home,” he said curtly. Min’na gave him one more odd look before letting the subject drop, helping him pick out produce and heading straight back to Malia’s.

***

Min’na yawned as she closed the door to their bedroom. The sun had barely risen when Ar’latos told her they would be leaving today to speak to someone important. 

“Ta’la informed me that they arrived at the old fort in the marsh. We need to start working on spreading news of a safe place outside of the city. He can help us do that.” 

His reasoning had been sound, but that didn’t help her wake up any easier. 

“Are you ready to go yet? We need to leave soon,” Ar’latos called from downstairs. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Min’na muttered as she descended the steps. Ar’latos was fiddling with the end of his sleeves, still upset at the need to forego his robes. The weather was doing nothing but getting warmer, souring his mood even more. The street was quiet as they stepped out, the rising sun giving the homes a dusty glow.

“Where to today, dear?” Min’na smiled at the sidelong look given to her.

“You know where we're going. We must hurry before the best catches are gone.”

“Of course, lead the way.”

“Right.”

“No, we’re turning left.”

“Must you comment on everything?”

“Yes.”

“And you wondered why I wanted to go to the market on my own.” 

“It remains a mystery to this very day.”

“Of course.” 

Min’na stayed close to Ar’latos’ side as more people came out into the streets. It was early yet, but the markets were already filling up with people. Min’na noticed a few odd looks from passers by and squeezed Ar’latos’ hand to get his attention.

“Smile, dear. You’ll look ahead of your years if you keep that expression on your face.” 

Ar’latos said nothing. He understood, but was too preoccupied with getting to the docks. Min’na narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. 

“I want to stop. You're walking too quickly,” she said tersley. 

“What do you mean stop? We’re almost there.” 

Min’na pretended to trip, making Ar’latos stop. “You do not decide when the play begins,” she whispered her face hidden in his chest. Ar’latos looked around and saw some of the vendors giving them strange looks. He took a deep breath and brought a hand around her back, hugging her for a moment.

“Of course. My apologies. We'll walk slower then.”

“Thank you.” Min’na brushed back some hair that had come out from under her hairband, a glint catching Ar’latos’ eye. 

“Where did you get that?” he asked, staring at the ring on her finger. Min’na glanced between the jewelry and the mage.

“Malia gave it to me. She said it was your mother’s ... do you want me to give it to you?” she asked cautiously. Ar’latos stared for a few heartbeats more before shaking his head.

“I- No. I haven’t seen that in years. Malia had it?” Min’na nodded her head.

“She said you still had your father’s. You don’t have to, but it might help us ...” she let the sentence fall away. She wasn’t sure how to approach this, but she wished she had earlier now. Ar’latos looked lost in thought while she felt the stares of the people around them.

“I still have it. It’s with my robe at Malia’s. I have been keeping it on my person for so long, it didn’t occur to me- Nevermind. I’ll retrieve it when we return.” 

“Are you sure you-” Ar’latos stopped her midway from taking off the ring.

“It’s fine. Wear it.” 

They walked on in silence to the fish market at the docks. Hands interwoven, they weaved through the crowds. It was a jarring parallel from the almost crypt-eque silence of the housing district. 

“So ... what is it we’re looking for?” Min’na asked.

“Suana.”

“What?”

“It's a special catch. They migrate during different parts of the year and they’ve all just about left.”

“And you know someone who catches them?”

“Yes, actually. We're meeting him today. He was still out fishing the last time I was here.” 

“And he’s going to help?”

“We shall see.”

A booming voice called out to them as they approached the river near the edge of the Market District, right up against the water. 

“Ar’latos! How good to see you! And is this a woman with you? You must be a Sister somewhere. There's not a way this side of the Crystal lake that he managed to find woman a so beautiful as yourself.” The man before them was a bear of a person. Taller than Ar'latos, he had a large brown beard slowly going grey with wild, uncombed salt and pepper hair and a wide, friendly grin.

“It was hardly an easy feat,” Ar'latos answered as he was pulled into a hug from the older man.

“Thank you, ser ...?” Min'na trailed off, extending her hand for a shake.

“Where are my manners? Lost to the winds is where I must’ve left them. Gregory Bendou at your service,” He shook her hand and gave an over exaggerated bow.

“A pleasure to meet you,” she responded, grinning. 

“Mannered! Truly this can not be,” Gregory put a hand up to his heart in mock astonishment.

“Some days are more difficult than others with Ar’latos, but he isn't all bad,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“Thank you. I think,” Ar’latos said with a sideways look, a half smile on his lips.

“It must be a spell,” Gregory muttered with a shake of his head. “Now then, how can I be of service?”

“Can we speak inside? One of your sons can run your shop,” Ar’latos said.

“Serious business then? Go ahead in, I'll be right behind.” 

Ar’latos nodded his head and Min’na followed suit, walking behind the scholar through stacks of fresh fish to the building behind the outdoor shop. The inside of the row home smelled faintly of fish and lemon, as though someone were fighting a losing battle with the smells of the sea. 

“Greg, I swear by your beard, if you're bringing another crate of fish into this house -- Oh! I'm sorry, who ... Ar’latos? Is that you?” A woman came into the living room, wiping her hands on a bright yellow apron. She was wearing a yellow striped dress, her brown hair loose around her shoulders.

“It is. How have you been Alia? Is everyone doing well?”

“Come here, you. I'd be better if you wrote. You spend all day around books and you don't know enough words to let me know you're well?” 

Min’na smiled when she saw the busty woman fuss over her companion, trying to fix his hair, pulling at the edges of his sleeves. Ar’latos saw her amusement at his expense and glared at her. 

“I can see that,” Alia playfully swatted his arm. “Be nice, Ar'latos. Who is this now? Did you finally settle down with someone?”

“Much to your husband's amusement. My name is Min'na, it's a pleasure.” 

“So nice. How did you happen over our Ar'latos?” 

Min’na laughed. “It was all his idea and doing if you'll believe me. Was he such a terrible child?”

“No! Not at all, just not the best with other people. I remember once there was this fruit girl that --”

“Perhaps another time Alia. We have business today,” Ar’latos interrupted.

“See? Just like that.” With the nod of her head as though he’d just proven her point. Min’na laughed while Ar’latos rolled his eyes.

“Alia! My love, how does our son fare?” Gregory loudly asked as he came in behind them.

“Which one you brute? The babe is fine, no thanks to you these past few weeks,” Alia said, hands on her hips, trying to look stern and failing to hide the smile crinkling the corners of her mouth. 

“And now, you have me here. You know I'll help all I can,” Gregory promised, sweeping over to wrap his wife up in a hug.

“Shoo then, before you wake him up,” she countered, slipping away from him.

“We'll keep our voices down Alia. We need to speak for a moment in here,” Ar’latos requested.

“Of course of course, I'll be gone, do what you need,” she said with a wave of her hand, walking back further into the house. There was a silence once she left as everyone waited for the other to start talking.

“So ... We need your help,” Ar’latos started.

“Yes, I got that much. Care to explain?” Gregory asked as he sat down in a large lounge chair. Min’na perched herself on the arm of the sofa nearby while Ar’latos simply moved to stand next to Min’na.

“I wanted to warn you personally. You need to pack up. People are going to go missing. We believe the royal family is planning a full purge of the elves and dwarves within Ravensworth.”

“What? That's insane!” The color had drained out of Gregory’s face as he gripped the arms of the chair in shock.

“It's true,” Min’na said. “I heard soldiers talking about it near Giant’s Grove. That, with the increased patrols and missing citizens ...”

“Gregory please. Plan a fishing trip. Take everyone with you. Leave as quickly as you can,” Ar’latos pleaded.

“And go where Ar'latos? Where else could possibly be safe?”

“You could do us a favor actually,” Min’na chimed in, sitting up straight as an idea came to her. “Can you reach the Highlands from your lake? I have family there. You could stay with him, let him know what's going on.” 

A sigh came deep from his barrel chest. “Ar’latos, the season is almost over. How am I going to tell my wife?”

“You'll tell her to pack up and gather her children,” came the response from behind them.

“Alia!”

“Ar’latos, do you truly believe my boys are in danger?” Alia asked, face serious.

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

“The Highlands are still within the human’s borders. You're sure it's safe?” Gregory asked.

“It’s safer than here. With luck they’ll split from Ravensworth once this comes to light. They’ve always been at odds with ... well it's a long list,” Ar’latos answered.

“That’s true enough. Just doesn’t feel right. Leaving everyone else here,” Gregory said, rubbing his forehead. 

“I have an idea.”

“Min’na?”

“Do you have more than one boat?” she asked.

A light came on behind the fisherman’s eyes. “Aye, and I see what you’re on about.”

“If you’re going to get people out, you need to keep quiet.” Ar’latos warned. “If this gets out ... I don’t want anything to happen to you or your family.” 

“A fishing trip maybe?” Min’na suggested.

“I’ll think of something,” Gregory said, waving the topic away. “Thank you, my boy. Make sure you don’t forget yourself getting everyone else out.”

“I’ll make sure of that. If you give me a moment I’ll give you directions to the right town,” Min’na said, standing.

“Of course dear! This way, I’ve some paper in the other room,” Alia said as she led Min’na away.

“Thank you.” 

Ar’latos’ eyes followed the women out of the room.

“Ar’latos ... Are you happy? Truly?” The scholar met Gregory’s eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“It ... has its ups and downs. But yes, I would say that I am happy.”

“Sit. While we have a moment away from them.”

“And here I thought you loved Alia,” Ar’latos said with a smile, sitting on the sofa.

“With all my heart. But I need to talk to you, and she doesn’t need to hear this conversation.”

“What’s bothering you?”

“What isn’t these days,” he shook his head. “But I worry for you. I’ve never seen you like this. You’ve got a big brain, but be more careful with matters of the heart.”

“Trust me, that’s no hardship. Nothing about any of this is easy. There’s a fight every step of the way. I -- There you are. We need to make our way over to the Iron District now, there is something I need to pick up.” Ar’latos cut off as the women walked back in the room, standing.

“What’s over there?” Min’na asked.

“A library, a few stores. Here you go dear. Sealed and ready to go,” Alia answered her as she handed Min’na a set of folded pieces of paper.

“Oh no no, they’re for you. This one is directions and the other is a letter for him. Please be safe on your journey,” Min’na explained.

“We’ll be fine. You two get going on your important business. We’ll take care of ourselves,” Gregory said, standing from his chair with a grunt.

“You’re getting old, Gregory,” Ar’latos said, taking Min’na’s hand as the group of them walked toward the door.

“Hush now, I’m just as young as I was when you barely came up to my elbow,” Gregory answered, puffing out his chest. Min’na and Alia laughed as they stepped out onto the sun.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Min’na said with a smile.

“Go safe now!” Alia called as they walked away, back through the crowds.

“They seem like nice people.” Min’na remarked.

“They are. I lived next door to them when I was a child. They helped my mother and I immeasurably.”

“I never took you for someone that grew up in a city.”

“And why would that be?”

“You’re horrible at dealing with people.”

“Yes, books were always easier. And more interesting.”

“Rude.”

“And you just figured this out? We need to get going.”

“Fine. I’ll pretend you’re someone else for a while.”

“Please do.”

***

“Why so quiet? We’re almost there,” Ar’latos observed.

“Terribly sorry dear. Lost in my own thoughts I suppose. Which shop are we going to again?” Min’na asked, looking around. The sound of hammers hitting metal rang through the streets. Small children ran about with soot covered faces while merchants bartered with the metalworkers in their forges. 

“Bouldeveir’s Metal and Smithy. We need to pick up something for your friend, remember?”

“Oh that’s right. Hopefully we’ll find something.”

“Something? Some nerve you’ve got. You can find everything in my store.” Someone interjected from behind them. Ar’latos and Min’na turned to see a disgruntled looking dwarf dressed in fine clothes. His salt and pepper hair was cut short, a matching beard hung to his belt, small gold rings peeking out here and there, though he wore none on his fingers.   
“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you Ser Bouldeveir?” Min’na politely inquired.

Bouldeveir puffed up his chest, glaring at Min’na. “Third generation. Who are you to be throwing around such insults? This is why we keep women at home in Baulder. Minds of --”

“We meant no offence ser,” Ar’latos interrupted. “My wife spoke out of hand. You have my apology.”

“Hmph.” The dwarf stopped ranting, but continued to glower at Min’na.

“Is your shop closed? I thought it was still two blocks away,” Ar’latos continued.

“I’ve got my eldest watching it while I get our lunch. What did you need? Looking for a particular piece?”

“Do you have a moment to talk? What I’m looking for is very specific indeed.” The dwarf walked ahead and Min’na shot Ar’latos a look over the man’s head. The scholar looked away, using his arm to put himself in front of her.

“I no longer wonder why he never took me to his home city.” Ar’latos said nothing to her, instead tightening his grip on her hand before letting go.

“So what is it? A bow? Breastplate? I don’t think I could take another decorative weapon commission this month.”

“This is more for practical use. How is your cousin Bense?” Bouldeveir snapped his head up to look at Ar’latos, who was paying for his own food from the stall they were at.

“Dunno.”

“How about Giss? Brend?”

Bouldeveir stared at Ar’latos for several moments, letting a heavy silence fall between them. “This isn’t about weapons, is it?”

“On the contrary. That’s exactly why I need you.”

“You know where they are.”

“No.”

“Why.”

“Yes.” 

Min’na watched the dwarf’s face. It was hard, his eyes weighing Ar’latos’ words.

“What do you need?” he finally asked, bringing his shoulders back to stand at his full height.

“Whatever you can make.”

“Where?”

“Two days west of the last wall.” 

Bouldeveir glanced over to Min’na and glared at her. She returned the look.

“Keep your woman in line and I’ll be there. You have my hammer.”

“Of course. Your warriors will thank you.” Bouldeveir walked away with his food and Ar’latos offered his to Min’na.

“Briell?” 

She glared at him, taking some of the sweet meat off of the cloth. “Do they all act like that? Really?”

“I’m surprised you never went.”

“Never will now,” Min’na grumbled. Ar’latos chuckled until he looked over Min’na’s shoulder. Three guards were coming through the crowd, stopping random passers-by.

“We need to go. Come.”

“What - oh.” 

Ar’latos grabbed onto her hand and the two began to quickly flee the market. 

“Where?”

“I don’t know. Just away.” 

Min’na scanned the street, looking for a place to hide. “This way.”

“That’s a dead end.”

“Have a better idea?” They turned into the alleyway, backs pressed to the wall.

“On the other side of those boxes,” Ar’latos suggested, moving toward them.

“Really? That won’t hide us.”

“Do you have a better idea?” She grit her teeth at having that thrown back at her. They stood face to face behind two tall stacks of crates.

“This way! I saw them turn in here!” a guard called from the mouth of the alley.

“Shit.” Min’na cursed softly. She brought her hands up and gripped the front of Ar’latos’ shirt tightly. Trying to think in the moment Ar’latos took both of his hands and brought them to either side of her head, bringing their lips together. Min’na froze not fully understanding.

“Hey you -- You can’t do that here,” a guard announced behind them. He was young, his face red from the chase. There were- Someone reported spotting rebels in this area. Did you see where they went?” 

“Rebels? Goodness no! That’s terrifying!” Min’na put a hand to her chest in mock horror.

“You two need to move. You can’t be acting like this in public. Go home,” the guard scowled. He began to shove them out of the alley, angry at coming up empty handed.

“Of course. I’m sorry officer,” Min’na apologized, quickly moving out of his way.

“Keep searching!” the young guard shouted to his two partners.

“Yes sir!” Min’na and Ar’latos waited for them to leave before speaking to each other.

“That was too close. Let’s get back to Malia’s before we have any repeat performances.” 

“Fine by me. And Ar’latos?”

“Yes?”

“I saved the briell.”


	8. Chapter 7

“You’re back early! Is everything ok? What happened?” Malia called out from the kitchen when she heard the two come in.

“We ran into some guards while we were out,” Ar’latos answered. “There’s either a second movement going on in the city or the guard is moving in on us,” he continued in a hushed tone and pulled his robes on over his head, sighing as he welcomed the cool material. 

“Neither is very good,” Min’na grumbled. 

“Did you have lunch? Do I need to put something together?” Malia called from the kitchen once more.

“We ate a bit while we were out, thank you though,” Min’na answered her. “We got some briel while we were shopping, would you like some?”

“Where did you -”

“It’s a long story that I’m willing to share over a cup of hot tea. Do you still have any?” Min’na asked, walking into the kitchen.

“I’ll write to Ta’la. She needs to know about this,” Ar’latos informed her as he moved toward the stairs.

“Let me know when you’re done and I’ll write to my friend in Highever. He should be able to help.” 

Ar’latos nodded and made his way upstairs.

“Now where did you get that?” Malia asked

“A stall in the Iron District. I’ve discovered I’m  _ never _ visiting Baulder,” Min’na answered with an exaggerated sigh. 

“No, I don’t imagine you’d like it there,” Malia laughed at her theatrics. “Did you have fun while you were out together?” Min’na sat down at the table in the kitchen while Malia started the water for tea.

“We did. I met Gregory and Alia today, I really liked them. Then Ar’latos took me to see the Iron District and he picked up this briel and-” 

“It’s not yours?”

“He gave it to me fair and square. Anyway, I had just started eating when Ar’latos saw some soldiers standing behind me and we had to get away.”

“A chase!” Malia gasped, eager to hear the details.

“Sort of. We were making our way through the crowd and I knew we’d have to hide somewhere. So I saw this alley --”

“And you didn’t get caught? The Iron District is full of nothing but dead end alleys.” 

“We did! That’s how we got away!”

“Keep going,” Malia urged and leaned forward on the table, fully invested. “That doesn’t make any sense. You got away by getting caught?”

“Exactly,” Min’na grinned. “We hid behind this tall stack of crates in the alley and I thought we were done for, right?” The kettle whistling interrupted Min’na.

“What happened then?” Malia asked, slowly getting up to attend to the kettle.

“ _ Now _ she’s going to write her letter,” Ar’latos answered as he walked into the kitchen, startling the two women. Malia put a hand to her chest. 

“Gods above, you startled me!” 

Min’na stuck her tongue out. “Fine. I’ll tell you the rest later,” she promised Malia with a wink.

“You’d better! You stopped at the worst time!” The old woman shook her head as she prepared the cups.

“Another time. We need to talk to a few more people -”

“We can’t go back out yet, we just got here,” Min’na interrupted Ar’latos. “The soldiers specifically told us to go home.” She stood and walked over to stand in front of Ar’latos in the doorway.

“We can’t just sit around and do nothing.”

“If you want to argue with the soldiers, be my guest, but I’m staying here.”

“I thought you wanted to help.”

“I can’t do that if I’m dead now, can I? And neither can you.” 

Malia’s eyes darted between them. “Why not stay in for the night and relax?”

“Excuse me?” Ar’latos snapped.

“Be nice!” Min’na lightly swatted at his arm.

“Well, I thought if you two stayed in you could help me with dinner, or cleaning up. It’s been awhile since I had help around the house,” Malia explained. 

Ar’latos let out a deep breath he’d been holding and Min’na spoke up.

“We’d be happy to help. Right?” She jabbed Ar’latos with an elbow, turning slightly so Malia couldn’t see.

“Of course,” he replied with a wince. “I apologize if we’ve been imposing.”

“Not at all! Just need a bit of help now and again. I usually have a neighbor come over but everyone’s been keeping to themselves lately.”

“I’ll be right back down, then I’ll finish my story.”

“Sounds like a fine plan to me.” 

No sooner had Min’na walked away did Ar’latos turn to Malia in confusion.

“Tea?”

“Yes dear. Did you want a cup?”

“She hates tea. Why did she ask for it?”

“I haven’t the foggiest. Now, yes or no?”

“Oh, yes please, I apologize.”

“No need to be sorry. You can have her cup.” Ar’latos found comfort in the old woman’s bustling about the kitchen, idly eating the briell across from him. “Slide if over before you make a mess,” Malia instructed without turning around.

“Sorry.”

“And stop with all of that. You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” He smiled, sliding over the crumpled container to finish the shredded, spiced meat. The quiet of the kitchen was interrupted when Min’na returned.

“You finished all the briell,” she said accusingly.

“It was mine to begin with. Did you finish your letter?”

“Yes. I sat it next to yours. What can we do for you Malia?”

“Would you be a dear and grab me some things from my garden out back? I need a few tomatoes, and carrots if they’re ready.” Min’na nodded her head and took the basket from its hook by the back door. 

“Of course, I’ll be right back in.” 

Ar’latos stood and Malia turned to pick up a large pot from her counter.

“Now could you use the pump from out back and fill this for me? I’d use the sink water but this way is much faster, I just can’t carry the thing anymore.”

“Of course Malia. To the top?”

“About half way, a little more. There needs to be room for the food in there,”she ended on a chuckle. Ar’latos nodded his head and went out back. It was a cool evening, a pleasant contrast from the heat of the afternoon. The sun was setting, making the sky above them glow in hues of pink, yellow, and purple. The pump sat left of the door close to the fence separating the yards. Min’na was about half-way done gathering what she needed. There weren’t many plants back here, mostly tomatoes, carrots, peas, and a few herbs; and a single tree in the back that was almost done growing apples. Min’na looked up and caught Ar’latos’ eye and the mage quickly looked away, busying himself with his own task. The rustling behind Ar’latos stopped several otherwise silent minutes later and he saw Min’na pause next to him in front of the door for a few heartbeats before moving on. Malia was alone in the kitchen when Ar’latos walked in with the pot of water. 

“There you are! The pump didn’t give you any trouble now, did it?”

“No no, it was fine. Can I help with anything else?”

“Wash up a bit and help me with these potatoes would you? I don’t know if it’s the knife or my old hands but they’re being extra ornery tonight.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Ar’latos reached the bottom of the stairs as Min’na came to the top. The steps were too narrow for the both of them to be on them at once without bumping into each other. There were a few heartbeats of silence where Min’na wouldn’t look directly down the stairs. They both took a step back at the same time and a small smile cracked the tense air between them. “After you,” Ar’latos spoke up first, taking another step back. 

“Thank you.” Min’na quickly made her way down and Ar’latos went upstairs to wash his hands.

“Min’na, good, can you get the leaves off of these? I can’t get a grip on them.”

“Sure. Did you want to hear what happened next?”

“Of course! You had me on the edge of my seat you know.” Min’na grinned and set to removing the basil leaves from their stems. Her back was to Malia as the older woman moved to the table to chop up two onion bulbs. 

“Where was I?”

“You’d just gone down the alley in the Iron District.”

“Right. The guards were right behind us. We’d just hid behind the crates and we could already hear their footsteps echoing off the walls. My back was against the wall and I could feel my hands start to shake. I’ve never gotten stopped by the soldiers before and I had no idea what would happen. I grabbed the front of his shirt and he kissed me! Right there, with the soldiers coming for us.”

“You don’t say! I’d have never believed it if you hadn’t told me. Is that how you got away?”

“That’s exactly how we got away! They assumed we had ducked behind the alley for, well, other activities, then they ordered us to go straight home and let us off with a warning.”

“That sounds so exciting!”

“What does?”

“Ar’latos! Wonderful. I’m almost done with these, can you start chopping up the potatoes? In pieces about as big as these,” she asked, holding up a piece of onion as an example.

“Right. Slide them all in the pot when I’m done?” 

“Yes indeed. Now if you two don’t mind I’d like to put my knee up for a bit in the other room.”

“Of course not Malia. I can finish it if you’d like,” Min’na offered.

“No no, I can do it, just need a few minutes is all.”

“If you say so.”

***

“The briell earlier was good,” Min’na said as she scrubbed a plate clean after dinner.

“Mhmm.” 

Min’na sent Ar’latos a sideways look. “The stew was nice too.”

“It was.”

“You’re sure the dwarf will help?”

“Is there a reason you’re trying to make idle conversation?”

“No. No apparently there isn’t.” The air in the room around them felt stiff. Min’na washed the dishes in silence, her back straight. She placed the dishes on the counter now, instead of Ar’latos’ outstretched hand.

“Min’na, if this is about today -”

“Yeah, quick thinking there Cranky. Got us out safe. All you needed to do.  _ Now _ all you need to do is stop talking.”

“Almost done in there?” Malia called from the living room.

“Yes Malia. Did you need something?” Min’na left Ar’latos standing next to the sink with the last two grumpy faced pots. Ar’latos sighed and dipped his hands into the murky water, disturbing the reflected faces.

***

Min’na and Ar’latos were walking back to Malia’s late in the afternoon several days later. They’d just spoken to a shop vendor several blocks over and had gotten them to agree to write to Ta’la about trade goods she needed. 

“This heat is oppressive. I did not miss it at the University,” Ar’latos complained. Even in the shade he was uncomfortable, wishing for his robe so he could cool down.

“Well maybe if you had any summer clothes at all you’d be fine,” Min’na said, rolling her eyes.

“I had no need of them before,” Ar’latos argued.

“We’ll get you some soon. It’s just going to get warmer,” she reminded him.

“Winter is much better than this,” he continued to grumble.

“To you,” she retorted. They fell into silence for the next few blocks as they walked back, trying to stay in the shade of the buildings. “Have you heard Malia say anything about Sonya recently?” she asked.

“No, I’m beginning to think you’re imagining things. I’m sure she has better things to do than make up stories about us.”

“Just be careful please. I don’t trust her,” Min’na kept her voice down, looking casually around the street as she spoke. There were a few people sitting outside, and she could hear children playing in one of the yards they were passing.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Come, I want to get back inside and cool off.” They had just gotten to the front door when Min’na heard Malia talking to someone from the open window. She grabbed Ar’latos’ hand before he could open the door and stepped close.

“Sonya,” she whispered, nodding her head toward the house. Ar’latos just rolled his eyes and took his hand back.

“She hasn’t done anything, stop worrying over nothing,” he replied, opening the door and stepping through. Min’na grit her teeth and fought the urge to hit him, taking a deep breath.

“And -- oh! You two are back early. How was your walk?” Malia asked. She, Sonya, and another woman were sitting in the living room, the open window letting the wind play with the curtains.

“It is far too hot to enjoy walking anywhere in this city,” Ar’latos answered.

“We found an interesting shop a few blocks over though, isn’t that right?” Min’na added, shutting the door behind her after she’d stepped through.

“This is true,” Ar’latos agreed with a nod.

“That’s wonderful. We were just talking about you two, actually,” Sonya said. “I was just telling Malia here that I was amazed she hasn’t been napping the days away. I don’t know how you sleep at night, down the hall from two elven newlyweds. Do you remember that couple that lived next door to you Elisa? You used to complain all day about not sleeping a wink.” The other woman nodded.

“You’re both full blooded too, right?” Elisa asked. She looked about the same age as Malia and Sonya, and Min’na pegged her as another neighbor. 

“Yes, but --” Min’na started to answer.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry Malia. I was so happy when the guards sorted out my street. How do you do it?” Sonya asked, interrupting Min’na.

“Honest, I must sleep like the dead, I don’t hear a peep at night,” Malia said, the other women looking skeptical. 

“We’re very quiet sleepers,” Min’na said, trying to gain some kind of control over the situation. She walked over to Ar’latos’ side and took his hand, squeezing it.

“How. . . strange,” Elisa commented. “Not in a bad way, of course,” she hurried to add on.

“Oh, of course not. It’s a bit  _ odd _ though. Are you not trying to have any children? I’ve heard that’s a bit of a. . . thing. . . for your  _ people _ ,” Sonya asked, eyebrow raised, staring at the two of them. Min’na felt Ar’latos tense next to her and tried to think of something that wouldn’t incite an argument.

“Well not right now, no. We both just travel so much that it wouldn’t be good for either of us, isn’t that right?” she turned to Ar’latos to see him glaring daggers at Sonya. 

“Yes. . . that is correct,” he answered between clenched teeth. Sonya sniffed and turned away.

“Well I suppose I should be happy she’s nothing like your mother,” she said snidely before taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh! You’re  _ her _ son? What was her name again Malia?” Elisa asked.

“Maya. And really Sonya, you didn’t need to say that,” Malia gently chided. Min’na was tugging on Ar’latos’ arm back, trying to get him up the stairs. His hand had gone unnaturally cold and she knew a ball of ice to the face would end in nothing but disaster.

“Ar’latos, let’s just go upstairs,” she suggested quietly, taking a step back to encourage him to do the same.

“No. Don’t you dare speak that way about Min’na. You know nothing of our struggles, and I will  _ not _ have you spit on the people I care about,” his voice rose as he spoke, making the room seem all the more quieter when he stopped. All eyes were on him as he glowered at Sonya, who had the common sense to look frightened.

“I. . . see. Well then, I’ll just have to be much more careful from now on, won’t I?” Sonya asked coldly. Ar’latos said nothing, steadfastly glaring at the woman. Min’na took a step forward back to Ar’latos’ side and put her free hand on his arm.

“Ar’latos, let go,” she said quietly. He immediately released her hand, turning to look at her. She brought it up to her chest and began rubbing the blood back into it. 

“I apologize, I --”

“Just help me put some cold water on it?” Min’na asked, inclining her head toward the stairs. Ar’latos followed with a nod. 

“Well that could have gone better,” Min’na said with a sigh once she closed the bathroom door behind her. Ar’latos shook his head as he turned the water on.

“I should have listened. This is going to make everything much more difficult.”

“I’m blaming Sonya for this,” she said with a shrug, putting her hand under the water, wincing. Ar’latos frowned as she did so.

“How is your hand?”

“I’ll live, your hands get unnaturally cold when you’re pissed. Who knew,” She said with another too casual shrug. She was flexing her hand under the water, trying to gradually warm it up. 

“I will try to be more careful about that.” He was silent for a few heartbeats before asking, “I don’t suppose you have any idea how to fix this.”

Min’na snorted. “Good luck with that Cranky, we’ll be lucky if we’re not arrested the next time we leave the house.”

He paused a beat. “You’re joking, right?”

“I hope?” Ar’latos let out an aggravated sigh. Min’na turned the water off and dried her hands with a nearby towel. “Either way, we have to be more careful.”

“Let’s just cool down for now. We can discuss how to best fix this later.”


	9. Chapter 8

Ar’latos and Min’na received a letter from Deb two days prior that her contacts in the Iron District were open to leaving. They were at Gregory’s house now, Ar’latos helping Gregory with his plans on getting the dwarves to Highever. Min’na was in the kitchen with Alia, keeping her company.

“I’m curious though, did he really wear robes all the time?” Min’na asked. 

“Not always, no. I’m afraid that had something to do with the boys,” Alia answered with a sigh. 

“Pardon?” 

Alia shook her head and leaned back on the counter. “Ar’latos played with my sons when they were all younger, they lived next door at the time. I think Sami was about ten or twelve or so when they moved in, so Ar’latos should have been about ... nine I believe. And I love all my children, but Samiel had a mean streak in him when he was younger.”

“Did something happen?”

“Not one big thing, no. Ar’latos was just  ... smaller than the other boys. He was only a year or so younger, but he stood almost a head shorter than them, and he was always so skinny... I tried to watch out for all of them, and Argen and he became friends, but I was just so busy,” Alia sighed deeply.

“I’m sure you tried, Alia,” Min’na reassured.

“I did. But you know how you always think back. You must know how it is, being a bard and listening to the should haves and what not.” 

Min’na came over to the counter and put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You still tried. And it helped more than you think. Ar’latos speaks very highly of all of you.” 

Alia smiled and put a hand over Min’na’s. “Thank you. I’m happy Ar’latos found someone as nice as you are.”

Min’na laughed and let go to lean on the counter next to her. “I'm sure he’s got lots of ways to describe me, but I doubt nice is the first thing to comes to mind.” 

“I’m sure he thinks it.” Alia chuckled.

Min’na gave a half-hearted smile. “You might be right,” she agreed.

Alia frowned. “What’s bothering you, child?’

“Nothing, why?” 

Alia shook her head. “I can see it. A worry bug is right ... here,” she said, poking Min’na’s head, making the elf laugh. “Won’t you tell me what’s wrong? You’re family now.” Min’na’s heart hurt at the words.

“I -- ... It’s Sonya,” she said finally. Alia immediately frowned again and took hold of one of Min’na’s hands. 

“What has she done? I won’t stand for her meddling with you and Ar’latos. She used to torment his mother while she was working and I don’t want the same happening to you. She was never a nice woman, and she hasn’t aged well.” 

Min’na slumped against the counter, wrapping her free arm around her midsection. The whole story started spilling out, from her worry on their walk back up to their retreat upstairs. Alia pulled her in for a a hug when she finished, rubbing her hands up and down her back. “Oh you poor thing! How horrible.” Min’na hugged her back, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“I don’t know what to do, Alia. The guards have been following us for days. She had to have said something, and I’m worried about what it was.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong! Don’t you worry about them. I’ll put in some good words about you and Ar’latos the next time I go to the market.”

Min’na let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Of course! It’s the least I could do. How is he doing by the way? Are you two doing well? I don’t want to pry too deeply, but he just ... hasn’t always been a people kind of person.” 

Min’na relaxed and smiled a bit at Alia’s concern. Knowing Ar’latos, it probably wasn't entirely unwarranted. “He’s doing fine, though he’s still not a people person, “ She said with a chuckle. “He’s learning how to play nice with others, but it’s a slow process as you can imagine.” 

Alia laughed and moved to sit down at the small table across from Min’na. “That’s wonderful news. Gregory and I were worried about him. He was a sweet boy, we’re happy he found someone he loves.” Min’na saw movement behind Alia. Her shoulders tensed but she kept the smile on her face, not telling her about Ar’latos yet. She expected a good reason for his eavesdropping later though. “And I won’t lie, I’m relieved to hear that you two spoke of children at all. We were certain he would never try to have any after how he grew up.” 

Min’na nodded, unsure of how to answer her. “Well, we just travel so much ...” she trailed off, using the same line that she had before. She looked away, out of the window, watching the birds outside. She honestly liked Alia a lot, and the lies sat heavy on her tongue. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, is that a sensitive subject for you two?” 

Min’na jumped at the excuse, hoping to end the subject. ‘Yes, I -- well we just --” she fumbled at Alia’s concerned look. Min’na could feel her face turning red and she looked away again. She hadn’t stumbled like that in years, not since before she left the college. Alia nodded, folding her hands on her lap.

“It can be hard waiting, but I’m sure everything will turn out fine,” she tried to reassure. “You two will do excellently when the time comes.” Min’na could feel her ears turn red at the thought and for a moment considered walking right into the living room and strangling Ar’latos for not coming in and disrupting the conversation.

“Thank you, Alia,” she said finally, making the older woman laugh.

“Forgive me. I’m sure you two have it all figured out. I’ll stop being a nosey little bee now.”

“I’ll believe that when pigs fly Alia,” Ar’latos said, finally stepping into the room.

“Ar’latos! When did you learn to sneak up on people like that? We were just talking about you.”

“All good things I hope.” 

A cry rang through the house and Alia sighed. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere,” she said as she left the room. Min’na turned her fiercest glare to Ar’latos as soon as she left.

“What was that?” she hissed.

“What?”

“I saw you, you could have come in at any time and you left me with those damn questions.” 

Ar’latos looked away, back out into the living room, keeping an eye out for Alia. “Min’na, not now.” 

Min’na walked up to him and poked his chest, making the mage look back at her. “If that ever happens again,  _ you’re _ dealing with it. Alone.”

“Min’na, I grew up around her, you think she can’t tell when I’m lying? She’d see right through it,” he said in a hushed tone. Min’na still fumed.

“You’d still better help next time Cranky,” she warned before stepping away. Ar’latos glared but Alia returned before he could say anything else. 

“Sorry about that, he hasn’t been staying down for his naps lately.”

“You’re fine Alia,” Min’na said with a smile. “Get everything sorted that you needed to?” she asked Ar’latos.

“Yes, we need to get moving now. Deb wrote that her friends in the Iron District would see us today.”

“Who’s that?” Alia asked.

“She’s my friend,” Min’na answered quickly. “I met her in a small village south of here.”

“That’s lovely. I hope you two have a better time of it while you’re out today. I won’t forget to talk to the guards.”

“Thank you Alia.” 

***

Min’na and Ar’latos sat together in Malia’s kitchen. A month had gone by and aside from increased patrols, Min’na noticed that they were left alone. Or as left alone as they would get being elves in a human city. “I think we should leave soon and send Ta’la in here,” Min’na suggested, sitting at the table. 

“Where did this come from?” Ar’latos asked, getting up to make himself a cup of tea.

“The soldiers have obviously noticed people missing. They’ve almost doubled patrols, it’s only a matter of time before they put two and two together,” Min’na said quietly.

“It would get worse if we suddenly left,” he reasoned.

“Then when do we leave? We need to get back to Deb and Ta’la eventually, and it might be easier if we leave early.”

“The festival is coming up. We can meet up with them then.”

“The summer festival! Oh that one is so much fun. I remember when my Philip was still around, we’d dance all night. The lights were so pretty.” Malia startled the both of them when she came in.

“When is it exactly? It sounds like a lot of fun. How was your nap?” Min’na asked.

“It was fine thank you. And it’s only a few weeks away! Oh darling we must go out shopping,” Malia cajoled.

“I think we should just try to get back to our friends Malia, they’ve been worried about us,” Ar’latos argued.

“Nonsense. You’re not dragging this girl out everyday to not take her to the festival.”

“We still have things to do --”

“That can still be done,” Min’na interjected. “Come with us then. Do you hate everything fun that much, Cranky?”

“Fine, fine. Do whatever you want.”

“Oh no you don’t. Ar’latos, come back here,” Min’na laughed as Malia followed Ar’latos out of the room. While they were gone Min’na snagged one of Ar’latos’ sweet cakes, almost dropping it when said grumpy elf stormed back in the room.

“Must you always steal my food?” 

“I never said you couldn’t take mine.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Min’na shrugged. “So what’s the plan?”

“Malia’s getting ready now. She’s coming with us today.”

“Great, I’m sure that’ll be fun.”

“Something like that.”

***

They were in a fabric shop in the upper Market District, browsing through a selection of premade clothing. Malia had lamented on not being able to make something herself, but her hands had simply gotten too old for the task.

“Oh look at this one! Such a lovely blue don’t you think?” Malia asked.

“Yes, it’s a very nice color,” Min’na answered, distracted.

“But you don’t like it,” Malia said as she hung the garment back on its rack.

“I’m sorry Malia, it’s just --”

“No need to apologize. Let’s keep walking,” Malia smiled and patted one of Min’na’s hands. They left the shop and merged with the rest of the pedestrians on the busy sidewalk.

“Are you sure you don’t need to rest? We’ve been out for a while.”

“Why don’t I grab food from a stall for lunch? Then we can decide where to go next,” Ar’latos suggested as they moved to stand between two outdoor vendors, getting out of the way of a quickly moving group of people.

“Ar’latos, not every part of your day needs to be planned out,” Malia said.

“Well for now let’s eat.”

“I’ll find us a place to sit. How about over there Malia, under the tree?” Min’na suggested.

“Are you having fun dear? You’ve hardly spoken all day,” Malia commented as they walked over to the bench under a tree.

“Sorry, lost in thought.”

“You two will have so much fun at the festival. Everyone does.”

“Ar’latos and fun don’t usually go in the same sentence without a negative.” Malia laughed and leaned back on the wooden bench.

“Give the boy a chance. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Does he even know how to dance?”

“Yes actually, I do,” Ar’latos answered as he came back with two containers of shredded meat and a small loaf of bread.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Min’na laughed. Ar’latos shook his head and handed Malia a small loaf of sweet bread, giving Min’na the smaller container of meat. “What’s this?”

“Briall, it’s a spicier - This again? - Already?” Ar’latos asked when Min’na took some of the meat out of his cardboard container.

“What? Briell and briall are meant to go together. Try it,” she defended.

“She’s right you know.” Malia added with a smile.

“She always seems to think so anyway.”

“I thought that was you,” Min’na shot back. Ar’latos saw two soldiers across the market staring at them and he smiled at Min’na.

“Let me try it then.” The corners of Min’na’s smile went stiff and she held out her food.

“Only if you promise to share.” 

They’d no sooner gotten up from their meal when the soldiers made their way over to them.

“Business?”

“I’m taking my granddaughter-in-law shopping for the festival.” 

The other soldier looked at them and Min’na took an unconscious step back. 

“It’s true. We were just stopping for lunch. Didn’t you want to go back to the last shop we were just in?” Ar’latos asked.

“I did! Malia, it had a wonderful dress near the back that I saw.”

“Carry on.” The soldier glared at them as they walked away.

Ar’latos nodded and the three of them made their way back to the shop.

“Which dress did you like, dear?” Malia asked.

“Ar’latos, you stay over here. I want it to be a surprise,” Min’na instructed.

“Right, I’ll ...” But Min’na and Malia were already making their way past the racks of clothing and material.

“It was ... this one.” Min’na pulled down an average length red dress with gold embroidering. 

“That’s a fine one indeed. We’re all settled then I suppose. Give it here and I’ll go up to the counter.”

“Thank you Malia. Sorry for dragging you back here.”

“It’s no trouble at all! Now go on, I’ll take this up to pay for it. You two have been a pleasure to have around, it’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you so much Malia.” Min’na gave Malia a hug before finding Ar’latos in the front of the shop.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yes, of course. We might have to cut it short after this though. I didn’t like the way they looked at us.” Sure enough the soldiers were still outside in the square. There were more of them now though, four at least.

“Jealous?”

“Excuse me?” 

Min’na brought her arms up and around his neck and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “They’re listening.” Ar’latos’ eyes shifted to the two customers an aisle over. Neither were speaking to each other and barely touched the wares in front of them.

“So what if I am? I’ve every right to be.”

“None of that you two. You’ve got a perfectly good room at home,” Malia interrupted, shaking a finger at them. Min’na laughed and took the bag from Malia.

“There’s an idea.” Ar’latos smiled and stepped back. “I assume we’re all done here then? Here, let me carry that.” He took the bag from Min’na as they headed out of the store. Malia led the way back home while the other two stayed a few steps behind. “So, what color is it?” 

“Surprise,” Min’na said with a grin.

“Nothing?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“You’ll see plenty later. And I want it to be a surprise.” Two women overheard Min’na and giggled as they passed. They walked the rest of the way quietly. Ar’latos and Min’na kept their heads down to avoid the guard’s gaze.

“Here we are. Back already,” Malia sighed.

“Thank you again Malia,” Min’na said.

“It’s not a problem. I’ll see you two at supper?” 

Ar’latos sighed and leaned against the closed door. “Tea anyone?” 

Min’na laughed. “No thank you. Do you want me to hang this up in your room Malia?”

“I’ve got that. I’ll need you to try it on later though in case I need to adjust it.”

“I’ll be right up then.”

“We might not be able to wait for the festival,” Ar’latos grumbled.

Min’na rolled her eyes. “Must you be all doom and gloom? We’ll be fine.”

“It was close today.”

“But we did it. Besides, we already said we’d go. We’re expected.”

***

“We should stay in until the festival,” Ar’latos commented late one night as they sat in their room. Said festival was less than a week away.

“Why do you think that?” Min’na asked, looking up from the letter she was writing. 

“It would be easier. Less chance of getting caught.”

“Afraid of another alleyway scene?” she asked with a snort, going back to her letter.

“Min’na, I --”

“It’s fine, I know why you did it.”

“Min’na --”

“Well it should be easy to stay in since it’s the day after tomorrow. Have any idea what we’ll do in the meantime?” 

Ar’latos sighed and picked up his book again.

“I’m sure you’ll be busy with Malia, I can entertain myself until then.”

“Great. I-”

“Min’na, Ar’latos, the stew is ready,” Malia called from downstairs.

“Let’s not keep her waiting, I’m starved.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“Trying to say something Ar’latos?”

“It’s not polite to comment on a lady’s weight Ar’latos, you know better than that.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You implied it.” Ar’latos shook his head.

“I’ll take my leave before I find a fork in my hand.”

***

“You two are going to look lovely together.”

“We’ll see what happens.” 

Malia smiled at Min’na in the mirror. “Give the night a chance. Come on, stand up now or he’ll complain about waiting all night.”

“He will anyway.” The two laughed and Malia fussed over Min’na’s dress. It had been too large, and Malia had had to lace up the back, making the bodice more form-fitting. The skirt flowed around her legs, touching her knees. 

“Have fun while you can,” Malia requested, patting Min’na’s shoulder. Cheers erupted from outside, making the old woman smile. “They just lit the lanterns. Go now. Good luck.” Ar’latos was waiting downstairs, looking out of the window at the revelers outside. He heard steps behind him and began speaking.

“It should be easy enough to slip out in this crowd. Ta’la is sending someone for our things. Are ...”

“Yes?”

“I -- This is the first time I’ve ever seen you in a dress. You’re almost looking like a proper lady.”

“Funny, I could almost say the same about you from the right angle.”

“None of that now, no fighting,” Malia admonished.

“We’ll see you again soon Malia. Good luck tonight yourself.” Ar’latos hugged Malia once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I’ll be fine. Go on now.” 

Ar’latos nodded and took Min’na’s hand. “Let’s go then.” A barrage of noises assaulted them as soon as they opened the door. Men and women cheered, laughed and danced in the streets. There were strings of lanterns hanging between the rooftops. All the houses on the street were dark - part of the festival Ar’latos had told her, only outside lights would be on tonight. 

“Is it always like this?” Min’na asked loudly.

“I assume so. I left before I was old enough to participate.” True to his statement there were no children running about on the streets. They were to be kept inside until the next day. “Let’s get going.”

“You could pretend to be having fun you know,” Min’na said after they’d gone a few blocks. Ar’latos winced at a particularly loud cheer and pulled Min’na closer by the hip when a drunk man stumbled too close. 

“I’m not fond of such loud events.”

“Drink! Tonight we drink!” 

Min’na grabbed a bottle off of an unmanned cart as they passed it. “Think it’s any good?” she asked.

“Doubt it,” he answered. She took a swing anyway, her nose wrinkling. “Warned you.”

“Shut up and take it,” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Ar’latos noticed a few men in uniform and turned them down a side street, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Shit,” Ar’latos cursed.

“What? Don’t we still need to get to fishtown.”

“We need to get rid of these soldiers first.” They made it another three blocks before they hit a main road again.

“Which way?”

“What?” There was a band playing in the middle of the square, making it next to impossible to hear each other without screaming. The crowds were thicker here, making moving through them slow work. Min’na frowned when Ar’latos started pulling them back out to the edge again.

“Are you crazy?”

“This is taking forever.”

“Ey buddy. She don’ look too happy with you,” said a very large, very drunk man swaying in their way, frowning, trying to focus.

“I’m more upset he’s not moving fast enough, so if you’ll excuse us --” Min’na lied, moving to step around him.

A booming laugh came from his chest. “Like that eh? Don’ let me stop ya then,” Another cheer grabbed the drunk’s attention and they darted around him. They stopped behind a shop once they escaped the crowd, catching their breath.

“We might need that bottle later, contents be damned,” Min’na said, leaning back against a wall. Ar’latos pulled one from a pocket inside his robe, shaking it slightly, still bent over taking in lungfuls of air that didn’t immediately reek of sweat and cheap booze. Min’na laughed and leaned against the wall opposite him.

“Wonderful.” The back alley was dark, the moon their only source of light this far from the festival. 

“This way. I saw people runnin’ ... that way.”

“Good work, go back to your festivities.”

“I don’t get no kinda reward or nothin?” There were grunts and thuds, ending with a groan and a chorus of footsteps. Min’na and Ar’latos took off again, heading for another main street to get lost in the crowds. They stopped at a cross street out of breath. A main thoroughfare was directly to their right, with people still dancing in the dim lights. The occasional couple would stumble drunkenly down the street, stopping in doorways to kiss each other before either making their way inside, down a smaller alley, or back into the fray. Min’na groaned when she distantly heard the persistent footsteps behind them. 

“Do they have nothing better to do?” she hissed.

“They shouldn’t even be out tonight. This must be what we were worried about.”

“Great.” Min’na deadpanned. They’d almost made it to the end of the street when Min’na ducked into an entryway, pulling Ar’latos with her.

“What are you doing?” he whispered harshly, trying to pull away so they could escape.

“They’re too close. We need to wait here.” True to her word the two elves just then heard the soldiers run into the intersection they’d just run away from.

“Where’d they go?”

“They didn’t just up and vanish, split up,” another guard barked. Min’na cursed under her breath and gripped the front of Ar’latos’ robes tighter.

“We need to stop meeting like this Cranky,” she mumbled into his robe. Ar’latos snorted into her hair, pressing close. The footsteps were slow now, looking more carefully. When Min’na guessed that the soldier was about half-way down the street she picked her head up from Ar’latos’ robes and brought their mouths together. The other elf went stiff with shock, but luck seemed to be on their side that night. For the moment at any rate. 

“Hey, you two --”

“This way!”

“Someone will see us!”

“I can’t wait another minute to have you!” A new set of voices appeared, coming from the other side of the street. Min’na pulled away from Ar’latos to peek around him. She saw the soldier just three feet away, turned away from them facing an elf and a human, who both looked shocked to see a soldier out during the festival.

“You two there!”

“I told you!” the woman shouted.

“Wait!”

“Stop!” The young couple took off down the small alley between the buildings, the guards giving chase. Min’na and Ar’latos waited until neither of them could hear any more footsteps before releasing the breath they’d been holding.

“Come on, we’re almost there.” They slipped out of the alcove and Ar’latos wove their hands together as they re-entered the crowd. The party was going on just as strong in fishtown, the bitter ale unable to completely mask the salty air. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Gregory drinking with some of his friends outside his house. 

“Where are the docks? I need to sit down and rest,” Min’na grumbled.

“We can stop here for a bit if you want.”

“Seriously? We just about ran all the way here and now you find your party spirit?”

“There you are! I thought I missed you! Enjoying the festival?” Gregory pulled Ar’latos into a hug and Min’na laughed at the look on his face, even after she got dragged into his rib-crushing embrace. “Enjoying the festivities? You left before you could come out and see them before.”

“I can’t say I’m too upset about that.” 

Gregory laughed and patted Ar’latos on the back. “Well now you’re here and have a pretty girl to celebrate with. What do you think?”

“I think it’s been fun. Everyone else seems to be having a blast,” Min’na answered. Gregory grinned and leaned back against a post holding his neighbor’s awning up. 

“That’s the spirit. You two go on down to the docks, my boat’s not too far from here, I’m sure Ar’latos wants a break from the crowd,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Sending them off by themselves? You that eager for grandkids, Greg?” One of his neighbors called.

“A man does what he must to keep his wife happy. Though with how much yours nags you must’ve missed that lesson,” he yelled back. The other fishermen around them laughed and the man who had been the butt of the joke dragged a hand down his face.

“She never shuts up. If it’s not one thing it’s another, there’s no pleasing the woman.”

“Maybe if ya did she wouldn’t complain as much!” Another round of laughter swept through them and Min’na and Ar’latos waved to Gregory before making their way to the docks. It was quieter in this area of town, most of the people concentrating farther in the city. There were still lights hung up though, swinging gently in the breeze, their glow bouncing off the glass of the windows. 

“I thought for sure he’d have gone by now. I assume he’s how we’re getting out of here?” Min’na asked.

“He is. The rest of his family should already be in Highever.”

“That’s good.”

“Do you know why this city has a festival at the end of the summer?”

“No, but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me.” It was even quieter farther on the docs. The lanterns reflected on the water, looking like trapped stars. “Well it’s certainly a very pretty festival.” Min’na stopped and leaned her forearms on the wooden railing along the dock, staring out at the water.

“It can be.” 

Min’na turned back around toward Ar’latos. “So what’s the big deal about it then? Is that his boat over there?”

“Yes.” Min’na led the way now, her fingertips dancing along on either side of the railing. “It’s the last summer festival of the year. Everyone is supposed to celebrate the end of the summer sun and prepare for the autumn harvests. Celebrate the last bit of the summer heat and passion.”

“Seems like a good enough reason as any to have a few drinks.”

“Perhaps when it started. Now it’s little more than an excuse to get drunk and have sex in the streets.” 

Min’na snorted. “You make it sound like a bad thing. I’m sure people have been looking forward to this for weeks.”

“I’m sure,” he deadpanned. Min’na rolled her eyes as they reached the boat. “Ladies first.”

“Age before beauty.” 

Ar’latos just shook his head and walked past her to jump down into the boat. 

“Well that didn’t help.”

“Looking for a ladder?”

“I was actually.”

“Just jump, it’s faster.”

“You just want to see me slip and fall on my face.” 

Ar’latos sighed and backed up a step. “I don’t. I’d never hear the end of it from you if I did.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a jerk?”

“On several occasions, usually from you.” Min’na leapt down, Ar’latos catching her arms as the boat rocked.

“Good. So long as you know. Now what? We just wait until Gregory’s ready to leave?”

“We thought it best to wait until the festivities died down a bit.”

“So he wanted to drink with his friends,” she said with a laugh.

“Essentially.”

“Is that a smile? I didn’t think you could do that.”

“And I’ve yet to see you take anything seriously,” he said, face going serious once more.

“I take plenty of things seriously, just not you. You take yourself seriously enough as is, you don’t need any help with that.”

“Of course.” They stood in silence for several minutes, Min’na staring out at the water and Ar’latos summoning small balls of ice, flicking them in the air and into the water on the opposite side of the boat.

“Should we go below deck?” Min’na finally asked.

“We’ll be stuck there until we leave the city so I’d suggest stretching your legs now while you can.”

“And do what?” she sighed dramatically.

“I apologize for not entertaining you.”

“Oh come off it,” Min’na pushed off the side of the boat, turning to face him. “We all know you’re best at keeping quiet with a book. That doesn’t exactly help either of us out here now does it?”

“And we also all know that you’re only good at telling tales of things that never happened at places that don’t exist.” They glared at each other from where they stood, now an arm’s length apart. Min’na let out a disgusted noise and threw her hands up, turning and walking away from Ar’latos to the other side of the boat. “So that’s it then? You just give up?”

“Yes! Every time I think you might be a decent person under all that grouch you turn around with stuff like that. I’m sick of it.”

“You’re not all fun and roses either.”

“Do you even know how to be nice to people? To not say something snarky every five minutes?”

“Do you know how to not make everything a joke? To treat something seriously for five minutes?”

“Yes! I just made the mistake of doing that to  _ you _ . It won’t happen again.”

“Min’na --”

“No. Just leave me alone.”

“No, I won’t just sit here while you ignore me for the next however many hours we’ll be stuck on this boat.”

“Well get over it.”

“No.”

“When did you get so damn stubborn?”

“You just noticed? Who’d bad with people now?” Almost nose to nose now Ar’latos had a firm grip on Min’na’s arm to keep her from turning away again. Min’na tugged on her trapped appendage a few times before sighing and leaning back against the edge of the boat.

“I doubt this is what Gregory had in mind when he shooed us over here.” 

Ar'latos released Min'na and took a step back, running a hand through his hair.

“No, he knows me well enough. I doubt he was trying to accomplish anything.” 

Min'na chuckled and the tension eased between them. “I never would have guessed, you, of all people. What, no broken hearts? No secret hide-a-ways with a girl too stupid to realize you're insulting her?”

“Funny. But no. You had a more adventurous adolescence then?” 

Min'na shrugged. “Not by much. I was busy studying the pipes by then and learning how to listen to what people weren’t saying. That and Phill was sick a lot then so it was never all that important. I saw plenty of other people though. Young boys with younger girls too naive to realize they all say the same thing.”

“That doesn't sound nearly as frustrating as most people’s metamorphosis into adulthood,” Arlatos noted. Another laugh danced with the fake stars on the water’s ripples. 

“You really think we’re adults? That we’re above the mood swings and primal desires? The only thing that really sets us apart is that the soldiers won't chase us for drinking.”

“You have to give us more credit than that. There’s also more control over your bodily functions, you can reach the top shelf more often than not and all the other adults expect you to act just like them in public like a little army of adults marching along like we all know what we're doing.” They both laughed, missing the approaching footsteps.

“Aye, that's what I thought I'd walk in on. Didn't know you knew how to tell jokes though,” Gregory said with a grin.

“Only every so often apparently,” Ar’latos snorted.

“I don't know what's going on but the night’s going sour fast. We need to leave early.”

“What happened?” Ar'latos asked as he caught Min'na again when Gregory's descent rocked the boat.

“They’re undercover. I saw them pulling people into alleyways. It's going to be a madhouse soon. Into the cabin.” They rushed to the cabin on the boat while Gregory used the pole to push them off.

“Gregory there’s no room in here,” Min’na called out.

“It’s the last of my things. You’ll need to squeeze.” 

Ar'latos sighed and gingerly stepped down into the dark stairway. The entire staircase was a minefield of small boxes and objects.

“I can't see,” Min’na complained.

“Just follow me. And shut that door.” It became pitch black and Min'na bumped into Ar'latos on the steps. “Watch it!”

“How in the hell am I supposed to do that?” They reached the bottom and the two felt around.

“We need to get behind something. Act sick if anyone comes down,” Ar’latos instructed. Min'na was about to question why when a kick from above let them know talking time was over. Heart racing, Min'na felt her way along the boxes. Her hand brushed against fabric and it pulled away from her. Following, Min'na squeezed in with Ar'latos. Chest to chest neither said a word as the muffled revelry faded through the cabin. They were taking the canal that led through the city; it being Gregory's fastest way to Highever. The fact that it led out on the other side of Ravensworth, far away from where the main festivities should be, was always a bonus. The noises continued. Neither dared move or make a sound as each moment passed like an eternity. They could vaguely hear the chords of a band playing outside when a loud thump was heard from overhead. Min'na grabbed at Ar'latos’ robes while the other elf took hold of her arms to keep steady as the boat shifted under the sudden arrival of its new passenger. They could hear muffled talking from above and Ar'latos started to pull Min'na out of their hiding spot. The door swinging open on creaking hinges helped mask Ar'latos' whisper in Min'na's ear.

“Sick.”

“See? Nothing but boxes. Had to move the last of it was all. Got my son-in-law down there too with his wife. She hates the sea, you see.”

“Right. Just a quick look then.”

“Watch your step on the way down.” A dismissive grunt answered Gregory as the soldier started down the stairs. Min'na leaned into Ar'latos, who put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest, partially covering her face. Gregory came down with the solder, stepping into the dim room. “How is she? Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?”

“The sooner we can get back on land the better. Nothing else will help,” he answered.

“What seems to be the problem?” 

Min'na kept her head down and Ar'latos tightened his grip on her arm.

“It's her father. He’s terribly ill and she’s made herself sick with worry. He lives in Highever across the lake and the fastest way into the city is by boat. She’s just never fared well with sea travel.” The soldier took a hard look at Min'na, whose arms were wrapped around her midsection as she leaned on Ar'latos. It took no effort at all to make herself look sick, as a knot sat in Min'na's stomach.

“Go through quickly then,” the guard said with a sneer.

“Yes sir, not a single stop.” 

The soldier nodded once, still staring at Min'na. His gold buttons glinted in the lamp light as he passed Gregory and marched back up the steps.

“Let me steer us toward the next dock for you.” The door closed once more and Min'na had to lock her legs to keep from collapsing from relief. 

“Try and get some rest now, it's a long walk when we get off.”

***

It was a long, quiet journey to the edge of Ravensworth. Once they passed under the city’s palace at the edge of the water Gregory breathed a sigh of relief. He sailed the boat farther away, as close to the edge of the water as he could get. He tapped his foot on the floorboards when he seemed them far enough from any prying eyes. Ar'latos and Min'na emerged shortly thereafter.

“Go on now. I can't stop for long, apologize I can't get you any closer to the bank. Be careful getting to your camp.” Ar'latos nodded and Gregory pulled them both into spine-cracking hugs.

“Thank you so much Gregory. Tell Phill I said hi for me please,” Min’na requested.

“Will do. And you keep yourself safe my boy, I won't listen to Alia if you do otherwise.” 

Ar'latos snorted as he moved to the side of the boat, freezing the water’s surface. 

“That would be a terrible storm indeed. Go safe yourself.” He helped Min'na off the side of the boat first before following suit. He banished the ice clinging to the boat and made an ice path for the two of them to shore, melting it behind them as they went. “Ready?” He asked as they stepped into solid ground.

“Ready for a nap more like.”


End file.
